Vegeta's Long Lost Sister Part II
by Caz-Stacey
Summary: After Tika's concert, she is mysteriously kidnapped. Vegeta and co have to go and find her, but where do they start? A new character shows them the way ... COMPLETED! Please review!
1. Missing Her

Hi people!!! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Hehe, I must seem so hyper to you guys :p lol. Well, part 1 is completed, so here's part 2! I've done a few chapters to this one, but it's not yet finished. Well, here we go again. The first 3 chapters are slow, but the fourth one kicks in with the action, but I'll just say that it's vital to read the first few, don't skip to chapter 4. Disclaimer: (its sooooo boring saying this but I'll say it anayway cuz I don't wanna get sued) I don't own any dbz or ffx characters, or any songs. I own tika and a new character later on. (sorry if I spoiled it but . meh. Had to be said.)  
  
Vegeta's long lost sister part II  
Return of the Titans  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Tika? Is that you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hey it's me gal!"  
  
"Oh man, it's been two weeks since I heard from you."  
  
"Yeah I know I've been really busy."  
  
Tika was a famous singer. She was also Vegeta's sister, and was the last female Saiyan in the Universe. Not to mention a princess too. Tika was on a tour at the moment and couldn't really see her only relatives, so phone calls had to do. Tika wasn't like every other Saiyan, she had blonde, straight hair and green eyes. She was very small, just a bit smaller than Vegeta.  
  
"How's Veggie?"  
  
"Vegeta? Oh he's fine. Just -" before Bulma could carry on, she heard an almighty BANG. "Blowing up the gravity room again."  
  
"Hehe, I heard."  
  
Vegeta came running in. He kinda grinned nervously, a sign to tell Bulma to "fix that thing now".  
  
"I gotta go, gotta fix that Gravity machine AGAIN. I'll pass you to Vegeta, ok?"  
  
"Sure. Hope to see you soon when I get to the area."  
  
"Ok, bye. Vegeta take the phone."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"She's a singer."  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
He grabbed the cordless phone from Bulma's hand (leaving Bulma confused from the magically disappearing phone) and started to talk.  
  
"Hey how's everything bro?"  
  
"Err, ok I guess. Trunks keeps moping about cuz you're not here."  
  
"Aww bless him."  
  
"Bless? He's gotta keep training you know! Don't want him to get ..."  
  
"Fat?"  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
"HA! Puh-leeze the chance that kid getting fat is minus 100."  
  
"Better be."  
  
Vegeta and Tika talked for ages, until her manager interrupted.  
  
"Oh, uh, gotta go bro. I'm on in 10."  
  
"Ok, hope it goes well."  
  
"Sure do's. Bye!"  
  
Vegeta put the phone back down and stared at the floor. He really wanted to see his sister again. They hadn't seen eachother in a month and things around the house was getting depressing. Tika was kind of rare person who when entered a room, it just lit up. He sulked all the way to the living room and flopped on the settee. He turned the TV on. The channel was on MTV but it was the break.  
  
"And in half an hour, Tika tells us about her childhood and fame in her latest interview with MTV. That's at one o'clock."  
  
"Why not now?" Vegeta moaned. Just then, Trunks came in.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Tika's on in half an hour."  
  
"I want her to be here."  
  
"I gathered that as soon as she left."  
  
Half an hour strolled by slowly and finally, Tika was on.  
  
"Welcome back to MTV. And now, Tika tells us about childhood and fame."  
  
"Err, well I grew up in this little village called Home. It was a place in Spira, which is a sort of 'hidden' place somewhere below South America. The people spoke Al Bhed, a foreign language and I'm used to like, spicy food and all that kinda stuff. It's a small little village, everyone knows everyone. My family were quite popular amongst the people in Home. The school I went to, well in English language it was called Al Bhed infant or Senior. Depended on what grade you were in. I started singing roughly at the age of five or six, and the music I listened to were some Al Bhed songs obviously, and because I could originally speak English anyway, I'd sing to stars like Britney Spears, Celine Dion, Avril Lavigne, or anything R'n'B, Pop or anything I liked! *laughs* My dad never liked my taste in music he was always saying stuff like "shut that music off or I'll blow it up!!" Hehe, my dad was a crazy man. When I was about seven I attended dance classes in a near by city called Luca. It was at least an hour and a half away but we took something that was a lot faster then a car. And then my dance teachers were holding auditions in Luca to play the lead in this play thingy that was gonna be held all around Spira. We had to act and sing, maybe a little dancing. I entered and I did a little drama, a little bit of dancing. Then after that, we had to sing and I sang a song called Eyes On Me. They said I was really good and everything but I was too young, but they said that I should go to other auditions or just get that bit more experience. So I entered some auditions, I got some places and sometimes I was on TV singing. Then at least three years later when I was ten, there was another audition for another play my dance teachers were holding. So I entered and I got the part. It was called 'Just Arrived' which is about a young girl entering a huge city and you know. It was ok to do but then it just got boring so we decided we'd leave it to my understudy. But then my family left Home and we ended up moving to Bevelle, another city. I went to a performing arts college for three years which was about dancing, singing, acting ... you name it. But it wasn't just like fun and games it was like proper work. I don't mean that the dance school I went to in Luca wasn't but this one was more professional if you like. We was taught how to sing properly and we had to do exercises and stuff. So three years later when I was thirteen, something bad came to Spira. We called it Sin. It totally destroyed Spira. Bevelle, Luca, Home ... everywhere. It all blew up just like a bang. Then my dad, my little sister Rikku, and me ... we all got split up into different places of Earth. Sounds very pathetic but Sin didn't just destroyed cities, it actually had the power to transport people to other places. I ended up being transported to the USA. After living with no one for a few days, my dad and sister eventually found eachother up. We didn't have much money so we had to stay in this really tiny apartment. It was horrible. So we were searching around New York City to discover where I could dance or sing. We found a friend who was living next door to us, and she heard me sing and she got me an agent. We sent some good agents a tape of me singing and some photos. One of them called me up one night and said "I want you to come to Washington D.C." It was one of the most exciting days of my life! It took a few hours to get there. We met my agent and he told me that I was having an interview with some record companies and I had to sing and dance. So we went and searched around, did interviews and some turned me down, but the record company Pier signed me up."  
  
"And that's part one. Part two will be up in just a few minutes."  
  
"But dad, I thought Tika was your sister."  
  
"She is, but she ran away remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
It was silent for a few seconds. Both Trunks and Vegeta stared at the floor. They were both thinking about Tika. 


	2. Good News!

Hiya, chapter 2 at the ready!! Keep those reviews coming in please!! I know the chapters are slow at the moment, but please keep reading!!!!! :) sigh * here we go again. I don't own dbz, ffx or any songs. I own tika and a new character. SO DON'T SUE ME YOU LITTLE DEMONS!!!!!!!!!! .... glad I got that outta my system, heheh :) so, on with the chapter ...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Good memories?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah. Many."  
  
"What was the funniest thing that Tika did?"  
  
"Blew up that toilet. That was comedy."  
  
"How did she blow it up?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worrying."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Part two of Tika's life story."  
  
"Fame hasn't changed me one bit. It hasn't made me take up everyday of my life, and I still like to eat, I still like to have parties and go out with my mates. And I even sometimes do a bit of martial arts. I have a lot of fans, and it is hard to go on your tour or go downtown without getting noticed. People just take one look at you and then before you know it you're on floor! *laughs* I think my job is great, cuz I get to do what I love to - perform - and I get paid for it!! Hehe, but that's not why I do it. Performing is what I love to do, and it's great having to give people entertainment, and it's great to perform in front of people, cuz they love you and they sing along with you ... it's just fantastic. Sometimes I get a little lonely, but you do. The only family I have really is my sister, and they're not near here and I can't take her with me, as she is on her own journey with her friends. So I treat my band, manager, everyone I travel with as my family. We're all great friends, we get along, we laugh, we do everything basically. I'm a real down-to-Earth kinda girl. I mean, if you're famous, you're treated differently aren't you, cuz you get the best hotels to stay in, you get a lot of luxury too but I still love to have sleepovers and everything despite all the rich stuff. One of the things I like to do is make my videos. I love making videos. My latest single 'I love Rock'n'Roll' was my favourite video to make. It's very sexy so I wore tight clothes, and we're in this sorta club and it's really hot, everyone's sweaty really. We had this really fit guy in my video who was supposed to be 'my man' in it and that was great! It's a funky song and had a lot of funky dancing aswell. It was really hard to do and were practicing for hours. But we pulled it through and I think the end results were fab. I like photo shoots aswell, cuz you get to put on clothes, you get your hair and make-up done fantastically. And then you do a few poses and then they put on some music and you do whatever. But what else is great is that you buy a music magazine lets say Smash Hits, and you find that they are all saying great stuff about you, saying your song is a hit or something. And also seeing your face on the front cover too. It's just great! Concerts overwhelm me, because you're singing and dancing to the audience, and they sing along with you when you're singing. It's fantastic. I remember I was performing at this Theme Park. I was singing my new single I love Rock'n'Roll. When it was the second verse, I pulled this guy from the crowd and he was singing the "man" bit, it was so funny. That was a really great day for me."  
  
"The next single I'm going to release is called Eyes On Me. It's a really beautiful song, and I sang that song at one of my auditions, so it's a sorta old song. It's all about this girl who sings at a bar, and there's this same boy, who sits in the corner every time, looking at her shyly. And she's saying 'did you ever know that I had mine on you'. So it's sort of love at first sight. Recently, I sang the song at an MTV Awards, and so here's Eye's On Me."  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
  
If frown is shown, then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanted to be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more then the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out, then  
  
You will you know you are not dreaming  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
  
If frown is shown, then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
Just then, the credits came up. Vegeta turned off the TV.  
  
"Right let's get back to training."  
  
"I want Tika!"  
  
"We don't care!! For gods sake just sitting around like that you'll start getting a big stomach! Now get your back side off that chair and train!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then I will make you!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Just then, the phone rang again. He waited for Bulma to get it but it just kept ringing so Vegeta decided to answer it.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked rudely.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?"  
  
"Why who cares?"  
  
"Is Bulma there please?"  
  
"Why who wants her?"  
  
"I do!!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm someone who works with her! Stop the master mind game and get her on the dog and bone!!"  
  
"Dog and bone? It's called a phone! And everyone calls me an idiot!!"  
  
"Its cockney slang you pompous!!"  
  
"Listen to me punk! I don't know who you think you are -"  
  
"Vegeta give me the phone!" Bulma yelled. She had a towel round her head and round her body. She had obviously taken a shower.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello is that you Bulma?"  
  
"Yes it is. Sorry about Vegeta. He's just stubborn."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
Bulma and the person on the phone trailed off into a deep conversation. Vegeta just shook his head and muttered "Clown". Hours passed in the Gravity room, when Vegeta heard a knock on the door. He answered it and it was Bulma. She handed him the phone.  
  
"You don't want me to apologise to the idiot do you?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, and gave the phone to Vegeta. She left.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"I want you to buy tickets."  
  
"You're not a ticket salesperson are you? I can't stand you sort of people!"  
  
"Vegeta do you even know who you're talking to?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"It's Tika you moron!"  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
"Don't sound so gloomy! I thought you'd be happy to hear from me."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You don't sound it. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I guess I'm tired from the training."  
  
"Oh. But before you go to bed, phone 07718 4553 7834 for a ticket to my concert next week. Say you want three tickets, for you, Bulma and Trunks. I'll tell my manager that I will allow you to have a backstage pass."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
"That's ok. Love ya!"  
  
"Do you want me to pass you to Trunks?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Trunks! It's Tika." Vegeta yelled to Trunks. Trunks came whizzing to the phone and snatched it off his father.  
  
"Auntie!!"  
  
"Hey, forget the aunt business kid. So how's my favourite nephew?" Replied Tika.  
  
"I'm you're only nephew!!"  
  
"That's besides the point. Miss me?"  
  
"I sure do! I want you here ... I liked your stories and lullabies."  
  
"Hehe. Look, Daddy's got something to tell you, ok?"  
  
"You're going so soon?"  
  
"Not as soon as you think."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry. Dad will explain."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" 


	3. The kidnap

Hey peeps! Another chapter. Hopefully, this one will make you want to read the next one!!!!! * big happy grin * heheh. Sorry this one isn't very long, but enjoy.  
  
I don't own dbz, ffx or any songs. I own tika and a new character. God, its sooo annoying saying that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trunks put the phone down, and then turned to his dad.  
  
"Hey dad, do you have something to tell me?"  
  
Vegeta pondered. He wasn't sure whether to tell him now or not.  
  
"Uhh, no. I got nothing to tell you, apart from ... Train!!"  
  
"Sir yes sir!!" Trunks joked, and he zoomed back to the Gravity Room. Trunks felt so much better now that he heard Tika's voice. Vegeta opened a carton of milk, but before he drank it all, Bulma came in. Her hair was a mess, and she looked tired. She sat on a chair at the table and her head collapsed.  
  
"Ugh ... so-much-paper-work ... ugh ..."  
  
"You'll get over it."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that! You try doing a million paper work!"  
  
"No thanks I have more important things to attend to."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Not listening to your nags."  
  
"Who said I was nagging?"  
  
"I am. Now shut up! I'm going to train." Said Vegeta, and he took the carton with him.  
  
A few days later, the night before the concert, Vegeta told Trunks.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, by the way, tomorrow at five o'clock we're seeing Tika."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Wow!!"  
  
"It's gonna be an hour ride though." Bulma said, butting in.  
  
"An hour? What makes you say that?"  
  
"We're going by car so it'll be an hour's ride."  
  
"You stupid woman! We can fly! It will only take five seconds!"  
  
"Yeah, you two can fly but I can't!"  
  
"I'll carry you." Vegeta said shortly. Bulma wondered whether she should trust him or not.  
  
"Uhh, ok, but you dare drop me and I will kill you!!"  
  
"You'll be dead first cuz I dropped you."  
  
"Then I'll ... I'll haunt you!"  
  
Vegeta just laughed. There was no way he would drop Bulma. I mean, someone has to fix the Gravity Machine! When the day came, everyone dressed up casually and they flew, well, Trunks and Vegeta did, to the concert. The concert was an hour long, and when that hour was over, they went to see Tika. She greeted them with a hug.  
  
"Hey everyone! It's really great to see you guys again."  
  
"Yeah you too! Great concert girl, you totally mark the map on pop."  
  
"Hehe, thanks Bulma. Hey, how's a neffie weffie then?" Tika asked, as she picked up lil Trunks.  
  
"I'm fine. Kinda achy, dad keeps making me train."  
  
"Well you gotta keep fit y'know."  
  
Tika put Trunks down and embraced Vegeta. He was so cuddly!  
  
"Aww, I missed ya big bro."  
  
Vegeta said nothing. What was there to say?  
  
"You gonna come through?"  
  
"Uhh, sure."  
  
They went into Tika's dressing room. It was light blue, candles were the only source of light. She had a lot of letters to one side which were from fans, and she had a lot of make-up on the dressing table. They all sat on the sofa and talked about what had been going on in the past few months.  
  
"Yeah, I'm touring to England next, and then Germany and so on. It's gonna be really busy these next few months. It'll be hard. I won't see you for a while."  
  
Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks were silent. It was hard. They only saw her for a few weeks, but then she had to leave. They didn't even really know her fully. None of them knew of her secret. Not even Vegeta. No one but her. It stayed in her heart for years and she didn't want to tell anyone. Not yet. It only happened a few short years ago. Exactly seven years before meeting up with her brother. Her eyes started to swell up, and they noticed this.  
  
"Tika - what's wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"We'll leave you then?"  
  
"No, you can stay a bit longer. Only if you want."  
  
"Sure, but if you want to be on your own ..."  
  
"No, I'm ok. Really."  
  
Trunks went up to his auntie and cuddled her.  
  
"Don't worry. We're here for you."  
  
"Yes darling. I know."  
  
Just then, the ground shuddered.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Tika opened her door, and there was no one there. Not her security guard, and all her fans had run off. Not a soul in sight. But a dark hand swept across Tika's mouth so she wouldn't scream, and then Tika was gone.  
  
"TIKA!" 


	4. Trouble awaits you

Woopee! Here at last! I've put in a new style of writing from this chapter on . more sinister . mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! ..... yeah, anyway. Please keep the good reviews coming in!!!!!!!!!! you make me very happy 14 year old :) heheh. Well anyway, read on my pretties, read on ...  
  
Oh, I don't own dbz, ffx, or any songs. I own tika and a new character.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta was outraged. He even started to thrash the changing room.  
"WHO THE HELL WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!?!" He yelled, swiping cards and fan letters from a mantel piece.  
"Vegeta."  
"Shut up woman!" He yelled again, and toppled over a chair. As he regained his breath, his black eyes locked onto the door.  
"Vegeta, you can't!"  
"And why not?!"  
"It might be dangerous!"  
"To hell with that woman! I'm going!" Bulma looked at Vegeta fearfully, but accepted the fact that she was defeated. Vegeta kicked down the door.  
A dull and gloomy sight greeted him. The grey clouds swooped over the entire arena, and the odd raindrop fell to the ground. No fans were here, not even Tika's own bodyguards. Curious and determined, Vegeta stomped all around the arena, but found nothing but litter and puddles. Suddenly -  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta immediately recognised the scream, and so did Trunks, as his lavender head popped out of the doorway.  
"Dad!"  
"I know Trunks! Stay here." Vegeta commanded.  
"But-!"  
"No 'buts' just do it!" Disappointed, Trunks put his head back in the changing room. Flaring up his Ki, Vegeta took off at breakneck speed.  
"How is it I can't sense her power level?" Vegeta wondered, but stopped abruptly, as he heard the cries and screams a few more times, this time a lot louder, which Vegeta assumed that he was getting closer. Vegeta took off again, a trail of his white aura left behind.  
To his horror, he found Tika on the damp concrete ground, smeared with bruises, dirt, and blood oozing ever so slowly out of her deep cuts. In a panic and with pure instinct, Vegeta dived down and cradled his sister in his strong, muscular arms. Tika's voice croaked.  
"V. Veget. a ."  
"It's ok. I'm here now."  
"Mmph." Tika moaned in pain.  
"What happened?"  
"H-him. Behind .y-you." Tika's weak arms lifted up and extended her index finger. As soon as Vegeta's head turned 90 degrees, a powerful Ki blast hit him in the face and sent him flying into a decaying willow tree.  
"Vegeta.!" Tika tried to scream. The figure in front of Tika started to laugh like a maniac. Clutching his left arm, Vegeta saw the person laughing.  
"You!"  
"So glad you remember." The person said in an icy tone that made chills run down Vegeta's spine.  
"What is it you want here?" Vegeta questioned.  
"I don't want anything now. I've got what I need."  
"And what would that be? A face-lift? Cuz if it is, they haven't really given it improvement."  
"My, my, we're in a bad mood today aren't we?" The person said calmly, and smirked. Suddenly, it hit Vegeta.  
"Your power level has grown dramatically . and why is it I can't sense Tika's!"  
"You ask an important but simple question my friend."  
"Calling me your friend is an insult on my pride and honour." Vegeta spat.  
"Do wish to throw me insults all day? Or do you want to simply find out the truth?" The person, again, said calmly. Vegeta fidgeted, but didn't say anything.  
"Good, wise choice. The reason to your question is because I have taken Tika's power." Vegeta arched an eyebrow.  
"And how in the world did you manage that?"  
"Simple. I inserted a needle in her which drained all her power, and then I put in a jar, and I drank it, causing me to be as strong as Tika used to be."  
"Used . to be? ."  
"My, you are slow. Tika now has the power level of an average human being." Vegeta slowly became raged.  
"Why you little-!!"  
"Vegeta, please!" Tika pleaded. "He is . stronger now . you cannot defeat him . you can't ."  
"But there has to be a way!"  
"Vegeta ." The man laughed insanely, and then flared up his Ki.  
"So long, losers!" He started to laugh again, and then flew into the sky. Vegeta cradled Tika in his arms again, who began moaning softly. Vegeta stared at the sky, the stars twinkling devilishly down at him.  
"Seymour ." 


	5. Watch Out

Hiya! A new chapter! Please keep bringing I the good reviews! :)  
  
I don't own dbz, ffx, or any songs. I own tika and a new character  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Back at Co-operation after the Seymour incident, Vegeta was frantic.  
"Why is it that moron would do such a thing?"  
"Oh Vegeta pipe down, we've been in worse predicaments." Bulma assured, while sipping her coffee at the kitchen table. Vegeta bashed his fist on it and it made Bulma's coffee spill.  
"Oh sure, we've really had someone steal someone's power!"  
"Actually we have. What about the androids?"  
"You're really getting on my nerves!"  
"Only because you can't face the fact that I'm right. Vegeta please, Seymour isn't a Saiyan he won't be able to cope with so much strength for much longer. With Saiyans, their power levels grow in different stages, like Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Seymour doesn't have that. He'll probably explode any day now." After hearing this, Vegeta smiled.  
"I like the way you think!"  
"Ofcourse you do I'm your wife." Before Vegeta could reply, a big THUMP was heard. As they turned around, Tika laid on the floor.  
"Stupid weakness!" She yelled, while struggling to get up. "Oh no! And what's this? Is it a . a BRUISE?? HOLY CRAP I'm injured!!" Tika wailed. Bulma and Vegeta rolled their eyes.  
"Bruises are normal you idiot." He said.  
"And oh look I broke a nail . Oh the shame!"  
"Will you stop over-reacting?"  
"God's sake Vegeta it's only a bit of drama." Tika said, while getting to her feet and observing her bruise that had now gone a yellow, blue and purple colour. Tika was fascinated.  
  
"It's quite cool actually isn't it! (Poke) Ow!"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma put their heads in their hands.  
"How lame are you?" Vegeta asked.  
"Not as lame as you." Tika replied cheekily. Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything, so he closed it again. Tika smiled.  
"Umm . what are we gonna do about Seymour?" Vegeta asked, changing the subject.  
"Go with what Bulma said. I heard at the top of the stairs." Tika replied.  
"But wouldn't the power go to waste even if he did explode?" Vegeta asked. Tika shrugged her shoulders. She didn't even actually have a clue.  
"I've no idea. It might go to waste, but it might return. Don't be so paranoid - we'll think of a way."  
"Why is it you two are so calm???"  
"Why are you so worried? Chill Vegeta, everything will go fine." As if right on cue, a big explosion was heard and a mushroom cloud appeared a few miles away out of the window.  
". Or not ."  
"There! You happy?"  
"Oh yeah, I haven't got my strength, Seymour destroying places . it's all hunky dory." Tika replied sarcastically but Vegeta didn't take any notice of the sarcasm.  
"Will you stop being so difficult?! We have to go and kill him!"  
"What's your rush? It's probably me he's looking for."  
"Oh that's just great, he'll come knocking on our door putting my family in danger!"  
"Vegeta he's not going to harm you if necessary he'll come here to try and kill me not you."  
"Exactly! Tika you haven't got your strength any more. If we don't get Kakarott and everyone else over here you're going to get killed!"  
"Vegeta all that worrying is going to give you wrinkles."  
"So you keep saying . and don't change the subject!!"  
"Vegeta if you're really that worried about my health and safety and why don't you fight him?"  
"DER! You were stronger than me before he took your power, so now he's stronger than me! How the bloody HELL am I supposed to kill him?"  
"Well you've been the brains of everything why don't you think of something?"  
"Cuz I don't think of anything in a panic!"  
"Don't panic then."  
". IT'S NO USE TALKING TO YOU!!!!!!" He yelled, stamping his feet as he walked out the kitchen.  
"What's his problem?" Tika wondered.  
"He's just worried about you. I know it's annoying, but he's only like that because he cares." Tika sighed.  
"I think he's been hanging around with ChiChi too much." Bulma burst out laughing, her coffee spilling down her white top.  
"What? What did I say that was so funny?"  
  
"Stupid woman, she doesn't understand!" Vegeta raged, while punching a pillow that was on his bed. "Curse her for being BLONDE!!!"  
"Vegeta?" Vegeta stopped punching the innocent pillow and looked behind him. Bulma appeared in the doorway wearing a black silk nightie with a black robe wrapped round her. Vegeta almost blushed.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, striding towards him. Vegeta turned his head to the fluffy pillow which now had feathers seeping out of the sewed joints and dents from Vegeta's punches. Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." Vegeta looked at her smiling face, her cerulean eyes standing out from her cherry lips and perfectly shaped nose. Vegeta closed his eyes and once again turned away. He then sat down on the bed, Bulma following the suit.  
"It's just . I don't want her to be hurt."  
"No-one wants her to get hurt Vegeta, but we'll find a way. I know it. I promise." Vegeta stared at her again. He gazed into her eyes . and for a moment . everything seemed perfect. He suddenly believed her, it was like he was hypnotised.  
"You better be right woman." He said softly. Bulma gave a heartily laugh and cuddled him, snuggling up against his chest. Vegeta returned the hug and kissed her turquoise hair, which smelled like strawberries, Bulma's favourite fruit. Tika had been watching from the doorway, her grass green eyes glassy. She had been touched - though Vegeta usually acts like a hard man, it was the first time in years she had seen him be soft. She smiled, and then went to her own room.  
  
Tika laid on her warm and bouncy bed, facing the ceiling, her hands behind her head. She began to wander into her daydream land, wondering what would have happened if she stayed on Frieza's ship, or if Tika and Vegeta both left together. What if they never met up again? What if that incident with her and Seymour never happened?  
  
Seymour .  
  
Tika turned her head to the left which now faced the open window, welcoming her to the balcony. Tika got up, wrapped her white robe round her long and flowing white nightie, and walked into the fresh air. Wind blowing in her hair softly, she carefully placed her hands on the balcony and stared out into the city. A romantic feel swept her off her feet - the twinkling stars shining down on her, the full moon happy and smiling, and people's lights in their houses were on, giving the effect of white fairy lights. She thought it was magical. Next to her room was Vegeta's and Bulma's room. She turned her head to the right and peered in the window. Both of them were now in bed, snuggling up against eachother, the candles in their room faintly alight. She smiled - Vegeta was lucky to find a woman and settle down with her and form a family. Turning away from candle-lit room, she suddenly felt upset. Why is it she was so unlucky? Sure, she found fame and is doing what she loved to do, but she'd love to have a proper family of her own. The wind became chilly, so she went back inside the room and closed the French glass doors. Slipping her gown off, she crept into bed and let her head rest on the pillow. She couldn't turn away from the beautiful scenery, and kept staring mindlessly at it. Then she remembered that Seymour was out there somewhere. Why did he always cause so much pain, suffering and chaos? Turning away from the twinkling view, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
"Sleep well Tika, regain the strength you have left. Show me what you got tomorrow." Whispered a voice. 


	6. The horror, and the reunion

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay a new chapter!! Please keep bringing good reviews! It means so much to me!! :)  
  
I don't own dbz, ffx, or any sings. I own tika and the small girl.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tika rose early the next day, hearing the sound of sizzling from the kitchen and the smell of sausages. Tika rolled over in bed and looked outside. The Sun was up and a few cars were driving along the road now and then. Even though she couldn't be bothered, she forced herself out of her warm and cosy bed and rubbed her eyes. Getting good clear vision, she realised her French doors were open.  
"I swear I closed them before I went to bed ." She sighed. She put her white robe around her and stepped out the door. Carefully placing her feet on the stairs, she entered the kitchen. The first thing she saw was a blue print on the table, Bulma and Vegeta staring mindlessly at it.  
"Ok, now I'm confused." Tika truthfully said. She put a slice of bread in the toaster, and then sat down.  
"This," Bulma began, "Is some idea to beat Seymour." She proudly said.  
"Bulma, either you have written in invisible ink, or you haven't noticed that there's nothing on it."  
"You dummy!" She replied, "We can't do this on our own, this is your strength we're talking about, only you know them."  
"Meaning?"  
"What are your weaknesses?" Bulma asked.  
"My weaknesses? Um . I can't think of any right now."  
"You MUST have one!" Vegeta hastily said. "EVERYONE has one!"  
"And yours is .?"  
"Um - I er . um ."  
"It's his family. Isn't that so sweet?" Bulma replied, obviously trying to get Vegeta embarrassed.  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" He yelled, while Bulma just sat there giggling. Tika smiled.  
"No seriously I mean it. I don't know what my weakness is, if I have one."  
"Well considering that woman said she and Trunks were my weakness, don't you care about your family?"  
"Ofcourse I do. I'd do everything I could to keep them safe."  
"AHA!" Vegeta yelled triumphantly, "We have a weakness!"  
"Yeah, but that weakness has nothing to do with Seymour. That's emotional weakness. I pretty sure we're talking about body weakness."  
Vegeta stopped prancing around and looked at Tika confused.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, what about Achilles?"  
"Who?"  
"Greek guy. His weakness was his heel."  
"Ohh . whatever. I don't do History." Vegeta grumpily said. Bulma turned back to the conversation.  
"So, no weakness?"  
"No."  
"Well we might aswell say a prayer now we're gonna die in the end."  
"Vegeta don't be so damn negative!" Bulma yelled at him.  
"Wait. Where there's a will, there's a way. And I know a way." Tika said, with a grin.  
  
"Tell me, what are we doing again?" Goku asked, for the fifteen millionth time. Krillin groaned.  
"Goku haven't you got a short-term memory that lasts for more than 2 minutes?"  
"No I don't think so."  
"Kakarott you're only asking what we're doing is because you're not listening!"  
"Sorry, were you speaking to me?"  
"See! This is exactly what I mean! If you stopped stuffing your face with food all the time I'm sure you'd use those big ears of yours!"  
"Big ears . isn't that a character in Noddy?" Everyone was silenced.  
"Kakarott I never thought I'd see the day when you could go no lower." Vegeta slowly said, shocked and astonished. Goku took no notice.  
"Noddy . Noddy! The little guy in the red and yellow car ." Passers by looked at Goku weirdly.  
"I don't know him." Vegeta said to them.  
"Goku, please stop singing the Noddy theme tune. It's driving me insane." Tika pleaded.  
"I can't! It's stuck in my brain now!" He said while clutching his head.  
"Well at least you know you've got one." Vegeta muttered. Tika nudged him. The group started walking again, Goku constantly whistling the song. Just then, a small boy aged around 5, ran up to Goku.  
"You're singing it wrong! It goes like this ."  
"BEAT IT KID!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy screamed as he ran off.  
"Vegeta that was really rude." Tika said annoyingly. "But I will say thanks for not giving him enough time to tell Goku the real tune." She admitted. Vegeta smirked. Goku sulked. They all walked on some more, and then they reached the City Square.  
"Hold on, just a question." Yamcha called a halt. "How are we gonna find Seymour? He might not even be in West City!"  
"Yamcha, he's bound to be here somewhere. His main target is me." The ground shuddered and everyone started screaming."  
"Now who do you think that could be?" She said sarcastically to Yamcha. "Now come on, let's go over on what we're gonna be doing."  
"I know!" Gohan raised his hand. "We can get dad to sing that annoying song to Seymour, and then we can do the plan while he's distracted!"  
"Good plan, but no. If there's a song that REALLY pees him off, it's the fast food song."  
"There's a song about fast food???" Goku asked, hungrily.  
"Yeah, there's actions to it aswell. It goes: I think of you, and lick my lips, you got the taste I can't resist, can't resist, can't resist. Let's eat, to the beat! At pizza hut, at pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and-a pizza hut! At pizza hut, at pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and-a pizza hut! McDonalds! McDonalds! Kentucky fried chicken and-a pizza-"  
"ENOUGH!!" Vegeta yelled. "IT'S DOING MY HEAD IN!!!"  
"I enjoyed it." Goku truthfully said, "Although it is making me hungry." Just then, there were high pitched screams coming in every direction. Curious, Tika went round the corner what everyone was screaming at. Then, she gasped and her mouth hung low, as she saw a heart-breaking scene. Buildings were on fire, people jumping and falling to their death out of the windows, and some houses were even collapsing right before her eyes. She stood motionless at the horrific sight, paralysed by fear and shock, but also wanting to do something at the same time, but her feet not allowing to move. At that moment, she heard a great big mass of electricity exploding to her left, and as she looked, Maester Seymour was there, casting Thundaga, and laughing at people's dying faces. Tears began to creep up into Tika's eyes, although they did not roll down her face. Looking at the evil side of this cruel man, she began to think.  
'How on Earth did I fall for this man? The man that had destroyed so many lives . so many places . how could I have been so foolish?' By now the Z warriors had crept up behind Tika and saw the destruction, and they were, too, paralysed by shock and over-come with mixed up emotions. Seymour began to stop casting his black magic, and took a deep breath. He looked at the sight around him; dead bodies, blood, body parts scattered, ash, fallen and broken bricks, houses torn apart and shredded to bits . Seymour smirked. Thinking about his victory, a small girl with blonde hair and a little bunny toy ran up to Seymour. With one thumb in her mouth, she used the other hand to yank Seymour's sleeve. Tika and everyone else was surprised that Seymour did not destroy her. Instead, he placed his hand on her head, and looked at her. He then picked her up, and went off somewhere. When he had left the scene, Yamcha broke the deadly silence.  
"The nerve! He kills all those innocent people, but takes care of that little girl!" Everyone else began to argue about Seymour and the girl, but Tika looked on, in wonder and bewilderment.  
"It couldn't be ." 


	7. the secret and the FIGHT!

Hey . chapter seven. Enjoy :)  
  
I don't own dbz, ffx or any songs. I own tika and kestrel.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hello? Earth to Tika?" Goku said.  
"What?"  
"Did you say something?"  
"Um, no . no I don't think so."  
"Oh . oh well! Let's go kick Seymour's back!"  
"It's 'butt' you idiot!" Vegeta corrected.  
"Who cares V-Man? Let's go!" Everyone cheered in agreement, apart from Tika.  
"Stop!" She yelled, and everyone stopped in their tracks.  
"What's wrong?"  
"That girl . don't hurt her."  
"What, you know her?" It took a while for Tika to reply.  
"Maybe . I think so, I'm not sure." They all stared suspiciously at her.  
"Tika is there something we should know?" Vegeta enquired.  
"No! No . no."  
"Tika -."  
"Leave me alone." She moodily said, and went off in Seymour's direction.  
"What's up with her?" Bulma asked.  
"I don't know . but I know she's hiding something. I have to find out what it is." Vegeta gave Bulma a stern look, and Bulma nodded her head. He looked at the rest of the gang, and they showed they were ready to fight. They jogged on to catch up with Tika.  
"Seymour." Tika half called out to him. Seymour turned around, and so did the blonde-haired girl. Seymour put her down and stared at Tika.  
"I've been waiting for your arrival."  
"And I've been waiting for yours." Seymour gave a slight laugh.  
"It's amazing how Saiyans have so much confidence." Seymour drooled on. "Even when they know they cannot be the victor of a battle, they still choose to fight."  
"It's what Saiyans do! They never back down from a challenge!" Goku whispered to Vegeta.  
"She almost sounds like you."  
"Well, she is my sister you know." Vegeta replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Seymour continued to talk to Tika.  
"But Tika, there's no challenge in fighting me, for I cannot be defeated, so you will easily lose."  
"Well maybe I have a trick or two up my sleeve." Tika smirked.  
"Interesting. Now being a normal human being you still have Saiyan pride, and you still think like one too."  
"Just because my Saiyan power is taken that doesn't mean my personality has either."  
"Well, enough chit-chat. Why don't we get started? Kestrel, please leave."  
"Stop Kestrel." Tika commanded. This girl, now known as Kestrel, stopped and turned around. Tika turned back to Seymour.  
"Why did you bring her?"  
"Oh, I just wanted you to have one last look at your daughter before you perished." The Z gang gasped. Seymour and Tika were once lovers? And they had a daughter? Suddenly, Goku just realised something.  
"Man Vegeta, that means that you're an Uncle!!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kestrel tugged at Seymour's sleeve.  
"Daddy what does "perished" mean?"  
"I'll show you what "perished" means Kestrel!" Tika called. "Run off to a safe distance Kestrel! I don't want you to get hurt! Get him boys!" At that, Kestrel ran off, and Seymour was distracted as he saw his daughter run, so he didn't see the Z gang turn Super Saiyan, and fly towards him with their fists ready. As Seymour turned around, Vegeta placed his fist perfectly round Seymour's face, sending him flying into a building, which collapsed onto him. Vegeta put his feet began on the battleground, and everyone behind him, including him, positioned themselves into a battle stance. Seymour gained enough energy and emerged from the rubble. Shaking his head violently to get the dust off, he stood up. As soon as his vision came clear, he wiped some blood from his face with his thumb, and then observed it. He glared at Vegeta, and rubbed away the blood, and then grinned evilly.  
"Nice one. You managed to give me a cut."  
"Enough talk Seymour! Let's get on with it!" Tika looked at Seymour, and then shouted "REFLECT!" just ever so slightly before Seymour yelled "THUNDAGA!" Reflect was cast first over the Z gang so the Thundaga attack reflected onto Seymour.  
"Arrrrrrrrrgggghh!!!" Seymour screamed, as his own attack hit him. Seymour collapsed onto all fours, trying to regain his breath.  
"Tika?" Vegeta asked. "Where did you learn how to do that?"  
"Spira." She answered. Seymour was getting up, and cast "Curaga" on him, so he regained his health. After a few short breaths, Seymour began to yell, powering up his power level. The Z gang were almost blown away by the power Seymour had, and Vegeta was beginning to have doubts.  
'How in the world are we supposed to keep him busy? He's too strong, he'll kill us all like flies!'  
"Don't give up hope, Vegeta." Tika said. Although the power was strong and overwhelming, Tika stood her ground, as if not noticing Seymour's strength.  
"How-" Vegeta began, but Seymour had stopped powering up. He began to laugh insanely.  
"You fools! You'll never be able to beat me! I am the ULTIMATE WARRIOR!!!"  
"You may have my strength Seymour, but do you know how to use it?" Tika questioned, looking serious.  
"My dear Tika, how quickly you forget who I am. I am Seymour Guado, and I have your power, I know how to use it! I know how to control it! I am your nightmare!"  
"Gee, like THAT'S something new." Tika muttered, but Seymour took no notice.  
"Now, which one shall die first?" Seymour asked, but the Z gang in unison replied:  
"YOU!" And with that, they yelled, plummeting themselves at Seymour, and throwing all their best moves at them.  
"Kame . hame . HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku, Gohan and Goten yelled. Their Kamehameha joined as one, but as it got nearer to Seymour, he gathered up his strength and deflected it.  
"No way!" Goku breathed. At lightning speed, Seymour flew up to him, punched Goku round the face which sent him flying. Gohan didn't have time to move, so Seymour kicked him in the stomach, and punched innocent Goten.  
"Now let's see, three down, just a few more to go!" Seymour cried joyfully. Vegeta tried his Final Flash attack.  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, and the bright blue light emitted so much power, that Seymour was pushed back by the force and he hit a brick wall, causing some bricks to fall onto his head.  
"Vegeta, are you ok?" Tika asked.  
"Yeah . I'm fine . really ." He replied, breathing hard in between. Seymour got up again, and began to make a series of moves with his arms, and began to yell .  
"Final . Gallic . FLARE!!!!!!!!!!!" The bright red and yellow light slowly moved towards Vegeta, but he just stood there.  
" VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Tika screamed.  
"You put reflect on us! It should reflect onto him, right?"  
"The white magic 'reflect' only reflects magic! Now shift your bum and MOVE!!" Vegeta ran as fast as he could and the attack just missed him. Realising, the attack was moving towards her, Tika dived and ducked out the way, and the Final Gallic Flare attack harmed no-one.  
"This is gonna be a lot harder then I thought .." Tika thought to herself. "We're practically dead." 


	8. Win or Lose?

Chapter 8  
  
Seymour put up a brilliant fight. He attacked with ease, and his techniques were in perfect timing, as if it were a violent dance. One by one, the Z gang failed, and were soon running out of breath. Tika stood there bewildered. The Z gang were her only hope, and now they were defeated. There was nothing she could do.  
  
"This is all my fault ……" She began to blame herself. Seymour started to laugh, and began to yell "I WIN!!" as it were some sort of board game. Tika fell to her knees in despair and distress. It was over. Fighting Seymour and winning was impossible. There was nothing she could do. She felt so powerless.  
  
Tika heard tiny footsteps creeping up to her, and she faced the person. It was Kestrel.  
  
Kestrel had shining blonde hair, with glassy green eyes and an innocent face. Her lips were a glossy pink, and her face glowed with a slight tan and a few freckles here and there. She wasn't very tall, but she held her body as if she were the most powerful girl on Earth. She wore a pink dress that fell to her knees, complete with an orange belt and shoes. Her green eyes grew bigger, and tears began to form in them. She held her bunny toy tighter for comfort - she couldn't bear to see her mother like this. A soft wind blew her hair back slightly, and she looked an exact replica of her mother.   
  
"Mum ……"  
  
"Kestrel, I want you to leave and head for Spira." Tika said.  
  
"…… No." Kestrel disobeyed. "You always said …… whenever you feel defeated …… don't give up hope."  
  
"Kestrel-"  
  
"Listen. You said you can always do something if you put your mind to it. You said -"  
  
"Forget everything I said Kestrel." Tika almost said spitefully. Kestrel was taken aback, her eyes widened in shock, but then she calmed.  
  
"Fine. Lose to daddy. Be a wimp and back out. I bet you're not even my mother. The mum I knew would never throw in the towel. My mum said …… even if you know you're gonna lose … don't let them beat you easily."  
  
Tika looked at Kestrel for a moment, and Kestrel returned the stare. But then Kestrel turned her heel and left. Tika felt inspired …… inspired by her own words. She began to feel she could do anything. She got to her feet and looked at Seymour.  
  
"I won't be beaten by my own strength! I won't! I refuse to give up! I may lose, but I promise I won't give you any easy ride!"  
  
"You say powerful words, but can you back them up?"  
  
"Well, we'll see won't we." Tika smirked. Vegeta's voice croaked.  
  
"Tika … don't. You can't … you won't win."  
  
"Save your strength. I can do this."  
  
"Are you so blinded by your own ego that you can't see what danger you're facing?"  
  
"Like you're the one to talk." Tika spat at her own brother. "You know how this feels."  
  
"I know I do, and look where I ended up! I was …… killed by F-Frieza …… because I was …… too …… proud ……"  
  
"Yeah well funnily enough you were revived by the Dragonballs."  
  
"I know that …… but please …… live today …… fight tomorrow ……"  
  
Seymour began to laugh.  
  
"You know Tika, he's right. But still, if you want to die, I'll be happy to grant it. Oh, and what are Dragonballs?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. I'm not telling a selfish man like you."  
  
"They must be very special …… let's see, he was revived by the Dragonballs …… do they heal people?"  
  
"Well …… no, I'm not saying anything!"  
  
"Tika …… you can tell him if you want ……"  
  
"Why? What are you up to?"  
  
"Listen, even if you told him what Dragonballs do, he won't find them. He needs the …… Radar to …… find them ……"  
  
"A Radar?" Seymour asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything!" Tika stood her ground.  
  
"Fine. Forget the Dragonballs. I don't need them, whatever they do. Now, I say enough idle talk, let's get on with this."  
  
"For once, I agree."  
  
"Tika, don't do this!" Vegeta pleaded.  
  
"I must!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm getting fed up with you! On and on, like a broken record!" Seymour said, obviously frustrated. "If Tika wants to die, then that's her decision, not yours! Keep your spiky head out of this!"  
  
"Seymour, I don't think you understand. I don't intend on losing. And I don't intend on dying either, so don't jump to conclusions!"  
  
"Well, we'll see." Seymour said with an evil grin. He held up his arms and flexed his hand. A shining yellow light emerged from his palm, and it hurdled to Tika. She stood there, and looked directly at the Ki blast Seymour had given to her. It was about a centimetre away from her face, but it stopped.  
  
"What?" Seymour barely whispered in shock and surprise.  
  
"My own power won't hurt me."  
  
"But when I did the Final Gallic Flare, you had to move out of the way so it wouldn't harm you!"  
  
"Maybe you have forgotten who I am Seymour. I'm not just a Saiyan. I've developed Telekinesis so I can control anything that isn't too hard to handle."  
  
"Oh, and since when did you become Psychic?"  
  
"Since when were you so interested?"  
  
"I hate it when you do that! I ask a question, and you answer with a question! You don't make sense to me!"  
  
"You don't make sense to me! Why would you want to take over planet's and destroy people? Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"I'm sadistic! I enjoy giving people pain!"  
  
Tika stepped closer to Seymour, until she was an inch away from his face. She looked directly at him in the eyes. She grabbed his clothes and yanked him towards to her slightly.  
  
"Well let's see if you enjoy other people returning the pain you have caused them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
And with that, she quickly took a needle that was hiding in her pocket and inserted it into him. Seymour screamed in pain; the torture was tremendous. The gold and red fluid was slowly oozing it's way into the needle, and when it was full, she took the needle out and put it in a jar. Seymour looked at her breathlessly, sweat dripping down his face, his face pale, and his eyes showing that he did not believe what had happened. Tika smiled and held the jar up.  
  
"My strength to me and no-one else."  
  
She started to drink the fluid. Seymour stood helplessly as his dreams started to go down the drain. After Tika had finished drinking, she began to yell as her power began to return. Her muscles had bulged intensely, and her power grew so much that Seymour was blasted away by the force. When Tika had finished powering up, she held out her hand, and a Ki blast floated there, waiting to attack.  
  
"Goodbye, and good riddance." She said, as the Ki blast flew into Seymour face and exploded. After Seymour was destroyed at last, you could still hear the echoes of his screams.   
  
Kestrel came running. Still holding her bunny toy, she hugged her mother, and she returned it.  
  
"Thank you Kestrel."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Tika let go and turned around. The Z gang were getting to their feet, and they showed their triumphant smiles. Tika smiled back, and cast Curaga on all of them. Soon, they were back to full strength.  
  
"Way to go Tika!" Goku cheered.  
  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Kestrel." She said, as she picked her up.  
  
"I love you mummy!" Kestrel said, and she planted kisses on Tika's face. The gang giggled, and they all went back to Capsule Corporation. Mission successful. 


	9. Kestrel knows something

Hi everyone! I just want to say thanx for vegetagirlone (*Hailey*) for so much support, and to Trunksluvr for reviewing and sounding as if she's getting into the story :)  
  
If anyone is reading this, please review. Not much happens in this chapter, but its still important to read. I still find it hard to imagine that people have their eyes glued to the computer reading my story lol. Well anyways, thanx for giving up your time and doing so :)  
  
I don't own dbz or ffx I own tika (u know, I was watching an advert on TV and there are new dolls coming out called "Flava" or something and one of the doll's names is Tika dammit!!!!!! ") and I own kestrel too .. and her bunny toy .. hmm.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I did that!" Tika shrieked triumphantly. "I mean, really!"  
"Alright Tika, calm down." Vegeta said glumly, stirring a spoon in his coffee, and not giving Tika eye contact.  
"Hey, what's wrong bro?"  
"I'd much rather be called 'Vegeta' if you don't mind." He said rudely.  
"Fine. What's wrong Vegeta?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh come on!" Tika said, now annoyed.  
"It's just .. I don't know."  
"Oh for crying out loud Vegeta! There's gotta be something getting you down!"  
"Yeah! You!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up, the chair falling to the ground. Tika stepped back. Vegeta sighed heavily, and then stood the chair back up to it's right position and sat down on it.  
".. What?"  
"You're just too damn successful!"  
"Ohh, swimming in jealousy now are we?" Tika muttered darkly.  
"It's not just that!" Vegeta bashed his fist and stood up again. He walked towards Tika. "I was told that at a young age-"  
"You were to become Super Saiyan and the most powerful Saiyan on Planet Vegeta." Tika finished the sentence for him.  
"Exactly! First Kakarott surpasses me in strength. In my anger and determination I had driven my self so hard! After the defeat of Buu, I finally accepted the fact that he is stronger! .. And then we meet up again."  
"Oh, you don't want me anymore?"  
"Shut up and let me finish! Now, I know you're stronger than me, and you're stronger than Kakarott. You're stronger than any Saiyan left alive! Not only have you achieved Super Saiyan 5, but you have also achieved your long life dream of becoming a singer, and you destroyed lover-boy Seymour when you had the strength of a normal human being! It makes me sick! I work so damn hard to achieve what I want, when it comes so easily to you!"  
"Well I can't help that Mr. Weakling!"  
"Why you little-!!"  
"Sibling Rivalry, huh?" Bulma said as she stepped in the doorway, as Vegeta's hands clasped round Tika's neck. Both of their eyes dragged towards the image of Bulma.  
"No, we're play fighting." Tika said, dripping in sarcasm. Vegeta left Tika's neck alone and stared at the blue-haired woman. It was an awkward silence until Tika's mobile rang which made everyone jump.  
"Hello? .. Oh, what?! .. oh, come on! .. again? .. ohh! .. ok, when do you need me? .. tomorrow? Talk about short notice! .. Fine. Whatever." Tika ended the phone call.  
"Who was that?"  
"My manager. Look's like I need to release another song."  
"Oh great."  
"Look, I'm sorry, but it's my job. I'm leaving tomorrow. Won't be back until 6 weeks." The awkward silence visited them again, until -  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Trunks yelled, whizzing past his parents and aunt, Kestrel slowly following behind.  
"Oh come on Trunks! It was fun!" Kestrel squealed with delight. Trunks ran behind his dad and clutched his leg in fear.  
"What is wrong with you boy?! Get off my leg!" Tika and Bulma were laughing at the scene; Trunks dancing round his dad's leg, Kestrel looking like she was trying to kiss Trunks, and Vegeta going round in circles trying to catch him.  
"Gotcha!" Vegeta said, as he held his son by his T-Shirt, but unfortunately, Trunks slipped through his top and landed hard right on top of Kestrel. Kestrel began to scream, shout and cry.  
"Oh, come here darling." Tika cooed, giving her daughter sympathy and cradled her in her arms. Trunks was about to put his T-Shirt back on, but Vegeta noticed something.  
"Trunks, is that a bruise? .. OH MY GOD IT'S A HICKIE!!" Vegeta yelled in terror.  
"What?"  
"Aww, my son has his first love bite!" Bulma smiled.  
"He's a warrior! Not some soft lover boy!" Vegeta yelled in a rage. Kestrel sniffed and giggled.  
"That's why I was running away dad! She's been trying to cuddle me and kiss me! She really scares me!" Trunks stuttered and clutched onto his dad's leg again.  
"WILL YOU GET OFF AND CLUTCH YOUR OWN LEG!" Vegeta shouted and started to shake Trunks off. Trunks landed on the floor with a soft lump and started to rub his behind. He put on a sad and unloved expression as he solemnly walked out the room sulking.  
"Aww, the poor thing." Tika said.  
"Oh leave him." Vegeta said. "He's acting like an idiot. Besides, that daughter of yours should learn how to control herself! That's her cousin you know!"  
"Hey, she's only mucking around."  
"Oh sure that hickie happened by an accident." Vegeta mumbled as he folded his arms and leaned against the kitchen counters.  
"Well anyway, I'd better pack for tomorrow." Tika said not hearing Vegeta's remark. Kestrel gave her mum the puppy dog eyes.  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"Mummy's going to go away for a while but I won't be long."  
"Ok." Tika smiled and rubbed her daughter's head. Kestrel giggled and held tightly onto her bunny toy. Tika walked upstairs. Kestrel stared at them. Vegeta and Bulma left the room to do something else, but Kestrel stayed where she was. Something was going to happen. 


	10. The plan

Hiya! I know its been a few weeks since my last update, but here it is! Something happens in this chapter, kinda ... sorta ... well anyhoozle, here's the chapter, and enjoy :)  
  
I don't own ffx or dbz, I own tika and kestrel. To hell with you if u steal them! ... heheh. ^^  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Tika rose and left early the next day as her tour bus pulled up on the driveway. Tika hugged and kissed her family and friends goodbye.  
"Oh, when I'm done, I'm gonna come back straight away! I promise!" She yelled, as the tour bus drove away at a high speed. When everyone went back inside, Kestrel stayed there, her green eyes gazing down the road, her hair swaying slowly in front of her face. She then looked at the blue sky. The Sun was beaming down, and now clouds dared show their faces. She walked backwards, still looking upwards. The atmosphere wasn't how it should be. Kestrel sensed this, but did not understand, being only seven. Her eyes left the sky, and went inside the enormous house.  
  
An hour later Goku and Goten had appeared at the Capsule Corporation for a training duel. Goku vs. Vegeta, Goten vs. Trunks. Goku and Vegeta trained hard in the gravity chamber while Trunks and Goten trained in the garden. Kestrel was watching them. She studied hard at their techniques, the punches, the kicks, the head butts, the way they tricked each other. They both settled on the ground, panting hard, the sweat dripping and running down their faces. Goten flared up to Super Saiyan, and punched Trunks hard round the face.  
"Hold on Goten!" Kestrel called out and ran up him.  
"Yeah?" He panted. Trunks rubbed his sore cheek.  
"You didn't punch correctly." Kestrel said. Trunks laughed.  
"How would a girl like you know how to fight? Goten's been training all his life, he knows how to pack a punch."  
"No, watch. Hey Goten, when you punch, don't bring your arm backwards, otherwise your opponent will know you're about to attack."  
"... O..k."  
"Secondly, the strength comes from the muscles in your shoulder, not your arm. And when you punch, hit your opponent with your knuckles. Not your little one though, that would really hurt." Goten and Trunks stared at her in amazement and awe.  
"It goes a bit like this." Kestrel walked up to Trunks, and punched him. Trunks screamed as he skidded across the grass.  
"Ow!" He yelled, as Goten and Kestrel laughed.  
"Wow! Where'd you learn that?" Goten asked, amazed.  
"My mum taught me." Kestrel smiled. Trunks stood up and rubbed his nose which was now bleeding.  
"Stupid girl! You made me bleed!"  
"So?"  
"Wait, yesterday you were chasing me trying to kiss me, and today you punch me round the face! I don't get it!"  
"Well, you did point out that we were cousins .. besides, you weren't a very good kisser."  
"Me? Not a good kisser? You were the one you acted like a vacuum cleaner trying to suck the skin off my face!"  
"You want another punch?!"  
"No."  
"Then shut the hell up!"  
  
It had been 6 weeks since Tika had left. Bulma was at work, Vegeta was training Trunks and Kestrel was watching TV. It was a pretty dull day in the Capsule Corporation residence, but a phone call brightened up the day.  
  
Ring, ring .. Ring, ring ..  
  
"Hello?" Kestrel answered.  
"Hi darling it's mummy!" Kestrel put on a 2 year old act.  
"MUMMY!!!"  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine. How's the new single?"  
"It's done and ready! Did the video yesterday."  
"Cool! Lemme get Uncle for you."  
"Ok."  
"UNCLE VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Kestrel screamed. There was no reply, and Kestrel frowned. She walked out of the living room and went to the gravity chamber. She started kicking the metal door as hard as she could.  
"UNCLE VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" This time, big thumping footsteps stamped to the door. Vegeta opened it in a rage, causing Kestrel to smack bam into the wall.  
"DO NOT CALL ME UNCLE!!" He yelled. He looked around the corridor and didn't see anyone, until he saw a skinny arm holding a phone behind the door. Kestrel's muffled voice mumbled behind it.  
"Mummy's on the phone." Vegeta closed the door and Kestrel, looking as thin as cardboard, fell face flat onto the floor. Vegeta collected the phone from her.  
"H .. hello?"  
"HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT MY DAUGHTER! YOU ARE SUCH A-" Vegeta pushed the phone away from his ear, as Tika's shouting gave him an ear-ache. Tika's ramblings went on for about 2 minutes, cursing and swearing, and then she finally stopped. Vegeta put the phone timidly to his ear.  
"You done?"  
"Er, yeah. How are you?" Tika asked, as if nothing happened.  
"Um, fine." Vegeta phewed.  
"Listen, I'm coming back tomorrow, and I want everyone to be there!"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks bro! See you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah bye." Vegeta hung up, and walked towards the kitchen. Trunks came out from the shadowy depths of the gravity chamber, with a towel round his neck. He rubbed his face with his towel, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Kestrel laying on the floor. Thinking it's a good idea not to ask his father on what happened, he pretended to ignore the body and stepped over it.  
"Yeah, thanks for not helping." Kestrel's croaked voice mumbled, when Trunks had disappeared.  
  
The next day, everyone was having a good time on the front lawn, drinking drinks, having a barbeque on the celebration of having Tika home again. Kestrel sprawled on the grass, facing the yellow sphere that floated in the sky. She was by herself, in her own little world. Suddenly, she sat upright. Her eyes seemed to search for something. Just then, she began to be afraid.  
"I thought something was going to happen." She whispered. Piccolo's big ears heard what she said.  
"What did you say?" His menacing eyes stared boringly into Kestrel's eyes. She went slightly pale, and turned her face away from him.  
"I said nothing."  
"Don't lie!" He yelled, and his glass of water shattered. The Z gang fell silent, and looked at the scene.  
"What are you on about?" Vegeta asked.  
"Kestrel knows something we don't." Piccolo answered, still looking at the back of Kestrel's head. "What is it? Is it something to do with Tika?" Kestrel didn't answer. Piccolo's temper rose.  
"Well?!"  
"She won't be coming." Kestrel replied.  
"What do you mean that that?" Vegeta viciously said, pushing Piccolo aside.  
"She's .. busy .."  
"What?"  
"Just trust me." She said, getting to her feet and looking at Vegeta. "She won't be coming." And with that, she walked inside, leaving the gang confused .. and suspicious.  
  
Hours strolled by slowly and finally it was night. While Vegeta was taking a shower, Bulma clearing up with the help of ChiChi, everyone was watching the TV. Goku started channel surfing.  
"Cool! Tom and Jerry's on!" He squealed with delight.  
"Oh come on Goku!" They all wailed like babies.  
"I saw a really good action movie a minute ago!"  
"Sucks to action! I saw women doing aerobics!" Yamcha drooled. Everyone started to pounce for the remote control that laid in Goku's hands. Suddenly, they were all too busy fighting and they didn't notice the remote control laying on the floor unattended. Bulma walked in humming. She saw everyone fighting, and stared.  
"O .. k then .." Just then, she noticed the remote laying on the floor. She picked it up and put it on the news.  
"News just in. The manager of Tika-marron has reported that she has disappeared." The news reporter said. Everyone stopped fighting, but still in their positions, they turned their heads to face the TV.  
"After Tika had phoned up her relatives yesterday claiming that she was going to join them today, a supposed flying ship abducted her. Here are some witnesses."  
"I couldn't believe it. Tika's my favourite singer, and I was standing near the building hoping to get a glimpse of her, but when she came out, a white and purple airship abducted her! Couldn't believe my eyes."  
"I didn't see Tika disappear as I was in a shop at the time, but as I looked outside the window I saw this strange floating airship."  
"The police are looking further into this case. No-one knows who were inside that ship, why they did it, or where they came from." The news reporter continued, "But check back later to see if anything has been found."  
  
It was nothing but silence when Bulma turned the TV off. Everyone's mouths hung low. Vegeta walked into the living room, in his normal grumpy mood.  
"What are you all gawping at? What, are you statues or have you just forgotten how to move?" He asked. Everyone's heads turned to Vegeta. He was pretty freaked.  
"Uhh .. hmm .." He stepped back.  
"Tika's been .. kidnapped .." Bulma whispered. Vegeta stared at her for a second, but then laughed.  
"Kidnapped? Yeah right! What, have I forgotten that it's April Fools day or something?" He joked, and laughed, but then saw everyone's serious faces. He began to laugh nervously, and coughed.  
"Uhh .. so, how'd you know?"  
"You're taking this pretty lightly." Bulma said, folding her arms. "Your sister's been abducted! Hello! Knucklehead! You may never see your sister again!"  
"Of course he will." Kestrel said. "I know the flying ship, who it belongs to, where it came from and who's in it." This time, everyone's faces turned to Kestrel.  
"Don't look at me as if I'm some sorta freak! I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic!"  
Oh, sorry .." everyone muttered and moved away. Kestrel cleared her throat.  
"The airship belongs to the Al Bhed."  
"Who?" Goku asked.  
"They're people who live in Spira."  
"Spira? Wait, in that interview that me and my son saw, she said she lived there at one point!" Vegeta exclaimed. Trunks' head popped up from the crowd.  
"And when she fought Seymour, she got taught that magic stuff there too!"  
"Yes, I know!" Kestrel impatiently said. "I know all of this, I can do it too! I lived in Spira as well!" The crowed mumbled. Suddenly, Vegeta had a thought.  
"Wait, so if that airship belongs to the Al Bhed who lives in Spira, then they have to be heading there!"  
"Well done Sherlock Holmes." Yamcha said sarcastically as everyone laughed. Vegeta angrily flushed red.  
"Yes, but what I am saying," Vegeta continued, "Is that we should follow them and bring her back!" He punched his hand.  
"Well done again Sherlock! Another one for the record!" Yamcha said again as everyone laughed.  
"Well I don't see you coming up with ideas scar-face!"  
"What did you call me?!"  
"Settle down children, this isn't a playground." Bulma said.  
"Shut up you stupid woman!"  
"I will not be ignored!" Vegeta and Bulma started to row.  
"I am your wife and you do as I say!"  
"Men have the power!"  
"You're not a man you're an ALIEN! .. Oh my God I married an ALIEN!!!"  
  
"And I married an Earthling! What the Hell was I thinking!"  
"Cuz you got me pregnant with Trunks!"  
"Well that wasn't MY fault!!"  
"No of course it wasn't, I got pregnant by MYSELF!"  
"But you can't get pregnant by yourself!" Vegeta said, not noticing the sarcasm.  
"I KNOW I HAVE THE BRAINS AROUND HERE! HELLO! YOU'RE STARING AT A SCIENTIST HERE!"  
"Yeah! A scientist who can't build new inventions properly such as the gravity chamber because it keeps breaking!"  
"You're the one who breaks it! It don't break by itself y'know! It's a machine! It doesn't think 'Oh, I know, I'll break to get Vegeta and Bulma pissed off!'"  
"You're such a-"  
"Please!!" Kestrel pleaded. "What's more important? You two arguing or saving my mother Tika?" Vegeta and Bulma hung their heads in shame. Kestrel was right.  
"Right. Good. This is what we're going to do. We're all going to go into Space, and head towards the constellation 'Hydra'. We then turn west. After that we'll have four planets to go through: Imnok, Tamual, Contenu and Ishrook. We shall land on Imnok and gather more food from the people who live there. My mother and me used to visit them sometimes. We must avoid Ishrook as much as possible, they're very violent people and have claws like knives, they'll rip you to shreds. After we have passed those four planets, Spira will be dead ahead. Anyone disagree?" No one said a word.  
"Good. Now let's do this!" 


	11. Onwards to Imnok

Hi guys! I know its been a few weeks but at least it's now updated! Yaaaay!!! Wow, 11th chapter . last time there was only 8 in part I, but in Part II there's more chapters to come! Thanks to Trunxluvr82190 (I think that's it) for reviewing. If anyone else is reading this, please, please, please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: in don't own dbz or ffx. I own tika, kestrel, ibex, Imnok, Tamual, Ishrook and Contenu... plz don't steal them. Ty! ^^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Bulma and Dr. Briefs went straight to work on the new spacecraft. It was a lot bigger: there was a gravity chamber where Goku and Vegeta could train, kitchen, three bathrooms, living room (With a huge gigantic cinematic plasma screen TV if there's such a thing, and if there isn't there is now), seven bedrooms, dining room, games room. They were working on it for about almost four weeks with the help of some other scientists. Gohan helped out with the paper work, and even Kestrel helped them with a few screw driving here and there. Vegeta and Bulma had another argument a little earlier on...  
  
Vegeta: I don't know what is wrong with you, woman! Bulma: Look; you're quite smart, you've used spacecrafts before. Vegeta: So? Bulma: Well we need more people to help us! Vegeta: I'm too busy training! Bulma: Vegeta we're not going to run into any ugly spotty aliens! Vegeta: Well we might! Besides, that girl said we're gonna have to stop on a planet! Bulma: She knows them; they're not going to harm us! Vegeta: Suuuuure. Bulma: DAMN YOU!  
  
So now Bulma is in a bad mood and is on her thirtieth cup of steamy hot coffee. She sat down by a metal desk with a large blueprint staring at her. She held a compass in her hand and began to draw a few symbols. Dr. Brief called out.  
"I'm about to plug in the live wire everyone! Let's hope this baby works!"  
  
BAM.  
  
"It didn't ..." He said, as he looked at everyone's black faces, their white eyes popping out. Gohan said, "I think you need to put the neutral wire in first."  
"Ah yes m'boy! Good thinking! Let's try this blue wire here ..."  
  
And so the exploding of the engine continued for the next five hours.  
  
On the fifth week, everything was up and running.  
"Wow, nice spacecraft Bulma!" Krillin complimented as he turned up on the front lawn with 18. "You really out did yourself this time."  
"Well, my dad helped a lot, with some other scientists. Gohan helped, even Kestrel."  
"That's a bright girl there." 18 said. "She could be smarter than you one day." She walked off, leaving Bulma standing there giving her a nasty glare.  
"No one's smarter than me." She muttered under the breath, and immediately became proud. With her nose stuck in there air, she walked into the craft. She was joined later by Yamcha and Piccolo. Yamcha shared his outgoing 'hello' while Piccolo stayed in the corner, quiet, and by himself, like usual.  
"Okie dokie people!" Kestrel said cheerfully, "Let's go up in space!"  
  
A friendly cheer raised as Kestrel pressed a button.  
"Destination?" The computer asked. Kestrel typed in where to go. "Lift off, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The gang cheered happily as the engine roared to life and lifted into the air. Earth was soon far behind.  
  
"We'll be near the Hydra in approximately the next eight hours." Kestrel scientifically said. "As soon as the constellation meets us we turn west."  
"We know, you already told us." Vegeta said, with his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall.  
"Just incase you forgot."  
"Well anyway it doesn't matter." Bulma broke up the argument. "All that matters is that we get there A.S.A.P." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Good. So, Kestrel, what's the first planet again?"  
"Oh, that would be Planet Imnok. They look like Piccolo, but they have blue scaly skin and they don't have antennas."  
"Ohh ... so how come you and your mother know them?"  
"We visited them sometimes, see how their inventions are going." Bulma's eyes glowed.  
"Inventions?"  
"Yeah, they have the best technology in this galaxy. Their spacecrafts are about the size of Saiyan spaceships, but they're at least 100 times faster. Their technology is amazing; they are able to make a vehicle so fast, but they make it safe for the driver and passenger. I don't know how they do it, and you certainly won't Bulma, no offence."  
"Hey, I'm the best scientist on Planet Earth!"  
"And you know all of the scientists there? Besides, even if you WRRE the best scientist on Earth, you certainly aren't on this planet. Even four year olds have your knowledge." Bulma stood there dumfounded with her mouth open. She suddenly felt so thick. Vegeta laughed.  
"So much for a brainiac!"  
"Shut up you! I made this spacecraft so I AM clever!"  
Yeah with the help of Kestrel, Gohan, your father AND other scientists! You even asked me to help for goodness sake woman!"  
"That's because the spacecraft wasn't making much progress."  
"Probably because you were involved." Vegeta insulted as he moved to the gravity room. Bulma just stared at him as he slammed the door shut.  
"JERK!" She shouted. Vegeta opened the door and yelled, "BITCH!" and closed the door again.  
"Why I oughta -"  
"You know, you two are the strangest couples I've ever met." Kestrel admitted. "You're always arguing, what keeps you two together?"  
"The mind-blowing-"  
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT WOMAN!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he opened the door again.  
"I wasn't going to say sex." Bulma said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Of course you wasn't." He said sarcastically.  
"You know, me and Vegeta thought of having another baby." Bulma spilled the beans while everyone said "aww", Goku giggled, Trunks and Goten said "Eeew" and Vegeta stood as still as a statue.  
"THAT WAS YOUR IDEA!"  
"And you agreed."  
"I did not!"  
"Well it doesn't matter. Oh, Veggie, what the child's name be?"  
"1, my name isn't THAT it's Vegeta! 2, we're not having another child! Trunks was bad enough, so a name does not matter! And 3, if we DID have another kid, it would be a boy and be named after me."  
"No it wouldn't."  
"Oh yes it would."  
"Oh no it wouldn't"  
"Oh yes ... wait, this isn't a pantomime! The child WOULD be named after me, end of story!"  
"What If the child was a girl?"  
"... Rosicheena."  
"What? What a stupid name!" Bulma laughed. Vegeta became enraged.  
"That was my mothers name if you don't mind."  
"Ohh ... I ... see ..." The gang were shocked. It was the first time he'd ever mentioned his mother. He stood there a while, and then closed the door. A strange noise was heard from the room, and Bulma immediately knew he was into intense training. Bulma turned to the others.  
"I was going to say 'mind-blowing sex' by the way." As soon as she said that, and loud thump was heard from the gravity room.  
"You think he heard that?" Bulma asked, as everyone softly chuckled.  
  
Eight hours and 30 minutes had passed, and the ship was going west. Goku was getting on ChiChi's nerves (Goku: But I'm hungry! And this food isn't nice!) So, in order to keep him preoccupied she told him to count all the passing stars outside the window.  
"How you doing Goku?" She asked.  
"Ten billion eight thousand nine hundred and ninety eight so far!" Meanwhile, everyone had food laid out on a huge blanket on the floor and began to eat. Vegeta took some food and sat in a corner by himself. Apparently he was still embarrassed.  
"... And then Vegeta said, "what's this?" and I quickly grabbed the box and ran upstairs. Vegeta had found my tampons!" Bulma exclaimed while everyone laughed. "Tika thought it was hilarious. Shame she was taken." The laughter died down and began to eat in silence. Suddenly Goku yelled.  
"Oh no! I've lost count! I've gotta start all over again now! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ..." Changing the subject, Yamcha began to question Kestrel.  
"Um, why would the Al Bhed kidnap Tika?"  
"I don't know. Maybe Spira is in trouble and they need her help."  
"What trouble?"  
"I've no idea. Yuna and everyone else destroyed Sin, so I haven't a clue."  
"Sin?"  
"Sin was a monster. Over a thousand years ago, mankind raged war using machina - machines - to kill. Sin came, and it destroyed the cities, and their machina."  
"But, Sin must be a good thing then?"  
"Not quite. A Yevonite named Yu Yevon created Sin to destroy cities and machina. But since then, no one has used machina and Sin was still around."  
"So, what did they do?"  
"A woman named Yunalesca and her husband Lord Zaon defeated Sin. Zaon sacrificed himself and his soul became trapped in a statue. Yunalesca summoned her husband's soul, and it was now an Aeon, a mystical creature with amazing power. When battling Sin, Yunalesca summoned her Final Aeon, and it defeated Sin, but the creature being so powerful, it killed Yunalesca too."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah. Since then, Crusaders, or the Crimson Blades as they were called then, have tried to steer Sin away from towns."  
"Wait, you said Yuna defeated Sin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"But this Yunalesca person ... she defeated Sin too? How many Sin's are there?"  
"Only one. After the defeat of Sin, it takes years for him to reincarnate. The soul of the Final Aeon blends in from a cell or something that is left from Sin's body, and Sin's life starts over again. Summoner's go on Pilgrimages to attain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. A sacrifice, a death, another Summoner ... it's all one cycle. All Spira was revolved in was a cycle of death, one after another. Then Yuna and her guardians came. Yuna found out the truth. In order to attain the Final Aeon, one of her guardians had to give their life up. Yuna didn't want to do that, so she found another way. She travelled inside Sin's body and killed all the fiends and Yu Yevon who lived inside. Since then, Sin has gone, so I don't think he will be a problem anymore."  
"Ohh ... but what if he has returned?"  
"Well ... I don't know. It would be a good reason my mother was taken away, but they could have told us first instead of snatching her like that. But it doesn't matter, we'll find out when we get there. Who knows, Spira is a very famous planet, maybe Ibex will know."  
"Ibex? Who's that?"  
"He's the leader on Planet Imnok."  
"Cool."  
  
At just that moment, the computer started to bleep. Bulma was about to see what was happening, but Kestrel explained.  
"It's the Imnok's. They think we're intruders."  
"But I can't even see the planet!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"I told you, they have amazing technology." Bulma stood speechless. Suddenly, the ship was rocked.  
"They're trying to attack us!" She yelled in fear.  
"I've lost count of the stars again!" Goku wailed.  
"Forget the stars! We're in trouble!" ChiChi screamed at her husband as she hit the wall. Kestrel headed towards the door. The door opened and began to step outside ... and fly.  
"When did she know how to fly?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
Kestrel floated towards the Imnok space pod. A blue Imnokite saw Kestrel, and told the other one to stop bashing the ship. An Imnokite stepped out.  
"Kestrel ... it's been a while." Kestrel bowed her head in respect.  
"Yes I know, Sir Ibex." Ibex had blue scaly skin, draped in a white robe and purple cloak.  
"Why is it that you are here?"  
"My mother has been kidnapped, suspectedly by the Al Bhed."  
"Yes, I see." He said suspiciously, his blood shot eyes turning away from Kestrel.  
"Do you know what's happened?"  
"No." He said, as he turned back to her. "But I did see a white and purple airship fly by quickly a couple of weeks ago."  
"Yes! That's right! They headed for Spira, didn't they?"  
"It seemed so."  
"Oh thank you Sir Ibex! But I need a favour."  
"Anything that you wish." He said kindly.  
"Would it be ok to land on your planet and gather food for ourselves?"  
"Of course! Marvellous idea! Why, we're having a celebration tonight anyway."  
"You are?"  
"Yes. Come, and bring your comrades with you. It shall be an exquisite night."  
"Yes Sir, thank you ever so much."  
"You are welcome." Ibex stepped back inside the 2-man space pod and blasted away at high speed. Kestrel floated back inside the ship and told everyone the news.  
"FOOD!!!!!!!" Goku drooled. "Come on what are you waiting for! Let's go!"  
"Absolutely!" Bulma agreed, and pressed the max-speed button, and they, too, blasted away towards Planet Imnok. 


	12. Suspicion

Hi y'all! Sorry about the longish update but being a teenager I had h/w to do But anyway, now that it's all cleared away, I was finally able to do this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Oh, and I hope this one will make u wanna read the next, heheh. O.-  
  
Thx to Trunxluvr for support and the only one reviewing apart from * Vegetagirlone * so please, please, PLEASE if anyone, anyone at all is reading, plz REVIEW!!!!! ... but only if its good, heheh.  
  
I don't own dbz, ffx or any songs I own my own characters blah blah blah blah blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda ... * falls asleep on table *  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The huge ship landed on the dusty grass that swayed in the light wind. Lots of Imnokites gathered round the leaders space pod and Capsule Co-operation ship. Many were nosy children and their mothers. Fathers stood by their daughters in order to protect them. Ibex stepped out of the pod and began to make a speech.  
"Do not be afraid my fellow Imnokites, for I am sure you all know Kestrel. She will be passing through our planet as her mother Tika has mysteriously disappeared." A murmur spread through landing area.  
"But don't worry, my friends." Ibex assured, "They are staying tonight, and then heading on tomorrow. Please, let's give them all a warm welcome and make them feel comfortable in their stay!" The crowd rejoiced and began to sing a strange song.  
  
Ieyui  
  
Nobomeno Renmire Yojuyogo Hasatekane Kutame  
  
The children began to dance and chase each other. The Capsule Co-operation ship door began to open with a loud noise. Kestrel leaded out first, followed by Bulma, Trunks and everyone else. When they had all landed on the red earth, Vegeta stepped out from the shadowy depths.  
  
The crowd stopped rejoicing.  
  
The crowd stopped singing.  
  
Children began to hide behind their mothers and the fathers prepared for battle. Vegeta, being confused, asked "What?" and then all hell broke out.  
  
The mothers and their children ran off screaming, hiding behind trees, or bushes, or their strange round houses. Fathers began to blast Ki blasts at the confused Vegeta, and of course, he attacked back. Using a simple Ki attack, one young Imnokite fell to the ground unconscious. The other males, seeing Vegeta was strong, began to flee. Ibex put his head in his hands and shook his head. He then looked at Vegeta, and realised why they were frightened.  
  
He looked just like King Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta slowly stepped down the stairs that allowed him to descend to the ground. He whispered to Bulma.  
"What's up with all those people?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"You ..." Ibex began slowly. "You are ... the Saiyan Prince! Oh, Lord!" He breathed. He kind of panicked, but then fell to his knees and bowed down to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.  
"I could get used to this! Bring me food!" He playfully ordered. Bulma nudged him. "What?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. Ibex got up from the ground and dusted off the dirt from his robe.  
"May I ... may I have a private word with you ... please?" He timidly asked. Vegeta was slightly shocked.  
"Why?"  
"It is very important."  
"... Sure." Ibex nodded his head, and then clapped his hands.  
"Manista! Jewral! Please, take these friendly people to their rooms." Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, two females stood in front of them. They looked exactly alike; big bright eyes with long eyelashes; seductive glossy navy-blue lips; hourglass figure; long sky-blue hair and a long sky- blue dress to match. The others began to follow Manista and Jewral and were soon out of sight. Vegeta turned to Ibex suspiciously.  
"What is it you need to know?"  
"Your birthright."  
"Why do you need to know that?"  
"Please." Vegeta hesitated or a moment, but then calmed and began to explain.  
"I am the son of King Vegeta and Queen Roshicheena, I was born on Planet Vegeta and I was told at a very young age that I was soon to become the strongest of all the saiyans and be the first to attain super saiyan."  
"I knew it." Ibex glared as he turned his back.  
"Don't you go anywhere old man!" Vegeta ordered. Ibex stopped, and turned his head.  
"What?"  
"Why did you need to know?"  
  
Ibex sighed.  
"Come with me. I shall explain everything." Ibex plodded along into the thick wood that laid ahead. Vegeta looked at it for a second, but then focused and followed Ibex at a slow jog.  
  
"Here we are!" Manista and Jewral chorused as they opened the door.  
"WOW!" Goku exclaimed. "They even got food here ready!"  
"Goku please!" ChiChi annoyingly said. "Well I do have to admit, the beds look so comfy!" She complimented.  
"Enjoy your stay!" The girls chorused again, and batted their eyes flirtatiously at Goku. Goku grinned and waved, and they closed the door behind them. ChiChi, who saw the whole thing, began to growl evilly at Goku.  
  
"Cool! Bunk beds!" Trunks cheered. "I'm on top!"  
"No you're not!" Goten argued. "I am!"  
"No you're not! I'm older I should be on top!"  
"Age hasn't got anything to do with this! Besides, it's just a bed!"  
"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?"  
"Because I wanna go on top!"  
"Well so do I!" Everyone else began to laugh at these two arguing, but they soon began to fight like school children so they had to break them up. Videl came up with an idea.  
"Why don't you both sleep in the top bunk? One of you could sleep on that end, the other one on can sleep at that end." Trunks and Goten, but they both said the same thing.  
"I'M AT THAT END!!"  
"No you're not, I am!" Goten screamed like a baby.  
"No, I am!"  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled, and ChiChi and Bulma made them have single beds.  
"See what you've done Goten? If you just let me have the top bunk, none of this would have happened!"  
"Nuh-uh! If you let me have the top bunk-!"  
"Give it a rest!" ChiChi breathlessly said. "There are children who don't have any beds at all, so be grateful!" Trunks and Goten hanged their heads in shame.  
  
When all was going well at last, Manista and Jewral came in.  
"The ceremony will be started in under two hours. Here are you clothes, and enjoy the show!" They chorused, as they left their clothes on a table.  
"Wait." Bulma called out to them. "Is Vegeta ok?"  
"The spiky one?" Manista asked. "He's with Lord Ibex at the moment, he should be returning shortly." Bulma sighed.  
"Thank you."  
"You are most welcome." Manista and Jewral shut the door.  
"What do you think Ibex wants to talk about with Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"I don't know Goku." Bulma pondered. "I just don't know ..." 


	13. The truth

Yo peeps! Finally finished school for the holidays. I have now done chapter 13, and will soon be doing chapter 14. It took a while doing this, but its finally done at last! People, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ffx or dbz I own my own characters, der.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Vegeta followed Ibex in the woods. They suddenly halted to a beautiful clearing; The sun's beams shone through the trees, a small lake surrounded the cute petite wooden cottage. Ibex turned and looked at Vegeta.  
"This is my little hiding place. It has been kept a secret, and it will stay a secret, understand?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. Ibex turned around, slowly levitated in the air and flew across the water. Vegeta followed the suit, and were soon inside the wooden cottage.  
  
It was just like any other ordinary cottage. Small settee, wooden floors, painted wooden walls, rug, tiny kitchen area etc. Ibex motioned Vegeta to sit down on the settee. He did so, and prepared himself for what he was about to hear.  
"Prince Vegeta ... it was many years ago. My father, Isis, was once the leader of Planet Imnok. I was in training, a cadet, at the time. Planet Vegeta also had a ruler, your father, but you were not born, nor did your father have a partner, for he was only in his late teens. Taking advantage of his strength and power, he chose to ambush us and declare war for no particular reason. He had sided with the Ishrook, a clan so terrible; knife- sharp fingers, bulging muscles and blood-shot eyes. We, the Imnoks, were friends with the Nameks."  
"But wait." Vegeta interrupted. "That's means that the Saiyans and the Nameks detested each other."  
"Correct. And you, a full-blooded Saiyan, are friends and travel with a Namek yourself. That is one thing that makes you different from your father. Anyway, back to the story. A date for the war was the very next month. Very short notice, so my fathers troops trained harder than ever, and so did I. Until a few days before the actual war, the King decided to postpone the war."  
"Why?"  
"He had found the love of his love. Your mother, Roshicheena."  
"I hardly knew my mother. It was ... Saiyan tradition that the mother should not meet her son until he turned eleven. It was because they had thought that the females were too weak to bring up violent sons."  
"I know. Soon your mother became pregnant with you at the age of eighteen. In September, nine months later, you were born."  
"September 19th, 3:05am, Sunday morning." Vegeta recited.  
"Planet Vegeta was full of joy; a son, a boy, a new warrior!"  
"Yeah, and they thought I'd be the first to turn Super Saiyan since a thousand years ago." Vegeta bitterly said, his thoughts turning to Goku.  
"Yes ... King Vegeta pretty much forgot about the conflict with us, and was too interested in you."  
"Then why were your people afraid of me? Aren't I your ... saviour, in a way?"  
  
Ibex chuckled softly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Of course we had heard about your parents giving birth to you, and we trained more than ever. We knew that the King would bring you up proud and strong, and help you join him in the battle."  
"Did the battle actually happen?"  
"Yes, it did. Your father was often in meetings to prepare for the battle that would come in a few short years. While your father was in them, your mother would come and visit us."  
"My mother, the Queen, would visit you??"  
"Yes. What a kind soul she was. She was a pleasure to be with. She gave us hope - maybe she could make the King re-think about his strategies."  
"How do you know she wasn't toying with you? Trying to get your secrets?"  
"Oh, we traded a lot. She gave us jewels, we'd give her spheres."  
"Spheres?"  
"Yes. Round blue things that act like a camcorder."  
"Oh."  
"Well anyway, I had finished my training as a cadet, and I was promoted as a spy. So I trained as that, for the next couple of years. It was when you just turned four years old that Queen Roshicheena became pregnant with your sister, Tika-marron."  
"Yeah, I remember that day. I was abandoned, alone in my room and ignored. No one would visit me or say a word to me; they were too busy thinking about my sister. I resented her for that, even though she wasn't even born."  
"Yes. Nine months later -"  
"23rd July, 1:10am, Saturday."  
"You remember well."  
"How can I forget? Everyone was spreading round saying 'the princess is blonde and has green eyes! She's a freak!'"  
  
Ibex laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes that's true. I remember that the King wanted to destroy her, so he blasted a Ki blast at her but she threw it back in his face. He then saw she was a Saiyan."  
"So what next?"  
"Roshicheena thought he'd be too preoccupied with bringing up your sister, training you and training himself that he wouldn't be able to do the war, but he still proclaimed to do it."  
"How did you know this?"  
"I was there. Remember, I was a spy back then. Anyway, I remember, she was screaming and shouting at him, begging him not to declare war. Tears were running down her cheeks, her hair astray, she was frantic. King Vegeta became so angry with her ... he didn't mean to do it but in a rage ... he killed her."  
  
Vegeta suddenly stood up and yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
"Prince Vegeta, please, sit down and calm down!"  
"My father murdered my mother and you're telling me to calm down?!"  
"He didn't mean to do it!"  
"My father lied to me! He said she died of heart failure!"  
"At the age of 22 and being a very healthy woman?"  
  
Vegeta calmed, and sat back on the settee.  
  
"I thought it seemed suspicious when my father told me of her death."  
"Yes. He blamed it on us, said it was our fault that she died of heart failure. The next month, the war did happen."  
"Who won?"  
"Nobody did."  
"It was a draw?" Vegeta asked.  
"No. We was about to win, my father was ready to give the King one last strike before he perished but then ... it was weird."  
"What happened?"  
"The rain had ceased and the sun began to shine through. The blood on the ground began to disappear and a song was heard."  
"A song?"  
"Yes, a song. The song that you heard before you came from the ship. The song is believed to be good luck, and bring out the good in people. All the soldiers and warriors were suddenly healed, and the King decided to cancel the battle. The Ishrookians, of course, were not happy at all, but they headed back to their planet anyway. The song, just known as 'The Prayer', is a very sacred song, on our planet, Planet Contenu, Planet Tamual, and Planet Spira."  
"What about Planet Ishrook?"  
"No. Like the Saiyans, they are a race of warriors, and believe the song is unholy. The Ishrookians do not like the song at all, and keep away from hearing it."  
"Why do they think the song is so bad?"  
"Because it stopped the war."  
"I see ... but what about Planet Spira? The song is holy in Spira too?"  
"Yes, that's where the song originated."  
"Then how come it was heard on this planet?"  
"Fayth."  
"Huh?"  
"You shall find out soon enough. Come, the celebration will start soon."  
"But your people won't accept me."  
"Prince Vegeta, you are only like your father in looks. In spirit your mother lives in you."  
"That is so corny."  
"But true. Remember Vegeta, your mother lived for peace, your sister lives to be different, and your father lived for blood and war. They all chose their own paths. You must choose yours."  
  
Ibex left the cottage and was soon walking in the forest. Vegeta stood there, thinking. He sighed heavily, and once again followed Ibex to the ceremony, where the celebration was about to begin ... 


	14. The celebration

Yo peeps! Thought I'd get this chappie up before Christmas. And speaking of Christmas, merry Christmas, and have a great one! Don't get too fat and don't get too drunk LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah blah blah u know what I do and don't own.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Everyone had put on the clothes the maids had given them, apart from Piccolo, who decided to turn stubborn and wear his original clothes. Vegeta came back just in time. All the men (apart from Piccolo) all wore black tuxedos. The women, however, all dressed up differently. Bulma had diamond earrings pierced in her ears, and a pearl necklace. She wore a sparkly emerald dress with green elbow-length gloves. ChiChi had her hair tied up in a bun like a Chinese woman, and wore a red dress with thigh-high slits each side. Videl wore a plain, sexy black V-neck dress, and Kestrel just wore a plain sparkly white one. The boys (Trunks and Goten) wore black trousers and expensive shirts. Ibex knocked on their door and showed them the way to the hall.  
  
The hall was packed and filled to the brim with decorations.  
"Wow! I love the colour!" Bulma complimented, "The floor is as green as grass, and the ceiling is a beautiful blue!"  
"And the walls are GOLD! PURE, PURE GOLD!" Yamcha yelled excitedly.  
"Yes, I know. The green represents the Nameks, the blue represents us and the gold represents our hearts; as good as gold!"  
"The Nameks? You know the Nameks?" Bulma asked.  
"I shall explain in my speech." Ibex replied. He motioned them to sit at the main table, where they sat on elegant carved wooden chairs with different coloured cushions. Chandeliers glowed above them, and the moon's beams shone through the windows.  
  
The community sat on different coloured cushions on the floor. Their low tables stretched from one end of the room to another, and another table with the exact length on the other side. There were two huge great, big double doors at the end, with grand detail.  
  
Ibex stood in the middle of the room and the crowd instantly fell silent.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girl of all ages! It has been over 40 years since the battle between us Imnoks and the Saiyans!"  
  
Bulma whispered to whoever was listening.  
  
"There was a battle?"  
"Sssh!" They hushed her.  
"It is this very day that the battle stopped. Before we start the celebration and the entertainment, I would like to say ... something important." He turned to the table in which the gang was sitting, "These fellow people are allies, friends. There is one that may seem familiar to the elderly."  
  
The old Imnoks hustled and bustled and began to gossip between each other.  
  
"A man, in this very room, resembles the man who declared the war. Prince Vegeta."  
  
The crowd gasped. Some women became almost faint, the men looked fearful but at the same time they looked as if they want revenge. The children hid behind their parents.  
  
"But do not fear! The man isn't violent. I'm sure most of you remember his mother, Queen Roshicheena."  
  
Smiles appeared on their faces and began to nod their heads in pleasant memory.  
  
"The man, although in looks he looks like his father, but is just as kind as his mother. He may be a full-bloodied Saiyan, he may be a descendent of the Royal family, he may be one of the only Saiyans left alive, but he is a friend, a comrade, and an ally. Please welcome ... Vegeta!"  
  
The crowd applauded, some cheerful, some not so. Vegeta began to go a deep shade of crimson as they all applauded him and all his friends and family clapping along. He put his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands.  
"Oh God ..." He mumbled.  
  
Ibex motioned for silence. A harp began to play in the background.  
  
"Many years ago, it seemed all things were fine.  
But then later on, our lives were on thin lines  
It seemed as though our lives did not matter  
Most of us thought our heads would be on the platter,  
But then a song was heard  
It sounded like a singing bird  
And the singing bird had changed our lives ..."  
  
The lights had gone dim and the heavy doors opened to reveal children in white hooded cloaks carrying candles. There were two lines, and they filed out onto the open stage. While walking, they sang the prayer.  
  
"Ieyui  
  
Nobomeno  
Renmire  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekane  
Kutamae"  
  
They burned out their candles and the lights came on in deep red and orange. They threw off their cloaks and were now wearing battle armour and more children came raging out of the doors. The performance became a dance version of the war. The performance lasted for almost half an hour, Bulma was hiding behind Vegeta's shoulder and ChiChi was yelling "GO GET THEM!!" Soon, a child that was supposed to be Isis was about to plunge a sword into 'King Vegeta's' heart when all of a sudden, the blood-red lights turned a yellow-white colour, and the prayer was heard again from the choir that were singing on the balcony. Like the children before them earlier in the performance, they were holding candles and were in hooded cloaks. The dance told the cancellation of the war, and as the children ran back into the doors, the choir walked down the balcony stairs still singing the prayer and landed on the stage. The lights turned back to normal, and Ibex walked on stage. The children were singing quietly as a harp began to play again.  
  
"As you can hear, the song is our saviour  
Who knows what would have happened, if that sword went in later?  
And so the song is now sacred  
And now our emotions don't go to hatred  
We must learn to think twice  
We must learn to think, before we roll that dice  
And if you need a helping hand  
We all need a friend to help us stand  
But if no one is there when you need them most  
Just think of the song, and remember you're not alone  
The song, the prayer, will stay in our hearts and in our heads  
And remember, that each of us are very blessed  
The song is the symbol of life and love  
So please stay true and listen to the song ..."  
  
"Ieyui  
Nobomeno  
Renmire  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae"  
  
The crowd applauded and cheered at the talented children. They all came back on the stage and took a bow. When they ran back off, Ibex once again introduced another entertainment.  
"Now, I know we all enjoyed that! For the following, we are going to hear songs and their performances, comedian and even a magician! I hope all of you enjoy the rest of the show!"  
  
They again, clapped. Ibex sat at the main table, and the performance commenced.  
  
It was soon midnight, and a female dressed in a white dress stood with a microphone in her hand. She had backing singers on the balcony, and she was singing a song that somehow seemed familiar to Vegeta ...  
  
Tohiki, omowaseru  
  
Ama oto ni suzumarete  
  
Kotoba, wa nuryoku to, ki ga tsuiteru  
  
Tsutawaru no wa hitotsu dake  
  
Sou, sameta, hoho ni  
  
Te no hira de furete kanjiru  
  
Hakanai, nukumori de  
  
Futari no sukima wo umete, kodou wo  
  
Hibi kasete, kono toki wo  
  
Watachi aeru kara, hitomi tojite  
  
Kimi to, aruku go go  
  
Wake mo naku, futo omou  
  
Yagate kono hibi wa owaru no kamo  
  
Yokan no koe kiku yori mo  
  
Sou emi wo kawashii  
  
Te no hira wo kasane shinjiru  
  
Sasayakana, nukumori de  
  
Futari no kizu natsunaide inochi wo  
  
Kanate de itoshii sa wo moyashite...  
  
Kono shunkan wo somete  
  
Nani mo kamo, utsuru sekai  
  
Toki wo tometai to  
  
Negau yume kiete mo  
  
Ima kimi to ikiteku hitotoki wa yume janai kara...  
  
Hakanai, nukumori ya  
  
Haruka ni hanareta toshite mo tamashii  
  
Furueta, shunkan no  
  
Omoi yadoshite, ashita he  
  
Natsukashii, te no hira wo  
  
Watashi wa wasurenai kara, kimi he to  
  
Tadoritsuki; meguri au, kanarazu  
  
Kurayami sae mo koete... (Go to www.ffx2.com, vocal collections, kimi he to hear the song)  
  
After the last notes of the piano faded, everyone cheered and whistled. The woman and the choir took a bow, and they exited. Vegeta kept thinking how well that song would suit his sister, or maybe he knew that song already did suit her. He was so sure he heard that song be sung somewhere else. He shook the thoughts out of his head, and the celebration was over. 


	15. Ibex's words

Hi folks. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with Christmas an' all... anyway, happy New Year! Thanks to Godzilla2 for tips and advice! Anyhoozle, enjoy  
  
I don't own blah blah blah I cant be bothered to say it  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The next morning, Vegeta awoke with a start. He breathed heavily after a bad dream he just had. He rubbed his eyes and looked next to him. Bulma was sound asleep, her cerulean hair tied up in one big mess. He looked around the dark room; everyone was sleeping. Goku was snoring, and a stench of alcohol came from his direction. Memories of last night came flooding back...  
  
Ibex: Go on Goku! Have a drink! Goku: Oh, no, I've had a lot to drink thank you. I Ibex: hey, no harm came from drinking a bottle of ... Tiza! Goku: I don't like the colour ...  
Ibex: What, red? Oh come on, have a drink! (Stuffs the bottle in  
Goku's mouth and the water streaming down his throat. After the bottle  
is empty, Goku becomes slightly delirious and ... drunk) ChiChi: That's not ... Tiza, is it? Ibex: No. It's actually red wine! (Gang laugh. Goku turns to ChiChi) Goku: You know what? You've always been there for me, you hot momma! ChiChi: (blushes) Goku, please! Goku: (turns to Vegeta) And you ... you get the richest person on our planet! Not to mention she's got great underwear! Vegeta: (becomes infuriated but holds back the punches somehow. He becomes red in anger) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! Bulma: (blushing) He's talking about the time when he lifted my skirt up when we first met ... Vegeta: He WHAT! Goku: Hey, you! (Turning to Piccolo) Why are you always so greeeeeeeeeee... (falls asleep on Piccolo's chest) Piccolo: That's disgusting! He's drooling! (Gang laugh)  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure whether to laugh or to be disgusted. He pulled his legs round the side of the bed and stretched. He, again, rubbed his eyes and stood up. He looked at Kestrel's bed. The sheets were sprawled across the bed, but Kestrel wasn't there. Curious to know, he quickly pulled on his trousers and shirt, and exited the room. His bare feet were hastily walking along the cold concrete floor, and immediately cursed himself for not putting shoes - or at least socks - on. He pushed open the doors towards the balcony. There she was - leaning against the wall, sitting on the balcony looking at the stars above her.  
"What are you doing out here?" Vegeta's low voice mumbled. Kestrel turned her head in shock, but then calmed.  
"Just looking at Space ... my mother's out there somewhere."  
"I know."  
"Do you think we'll find her?"  
"Of course we will."  
"Vegeta ... are you able to sense other people's energy levels?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I can't feel my mother's."  
"Neither can I."  
"But why can't we? You don't think she's -"  
"Dead? I thought you knew your mother better than that."  
"Well, how come we are unable to sense her?"  
"She's probably too far away."  
"You're confident we'll find her?"  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
"I hope you're right."  
"... Me too."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, but then turned their attention to the glowing gases in the sky.  
"When my cat died when I was only four, I was really upset." Kestrel said. Vegeta looked at her confused. What was she on about? She continued to tell her strange story, "When my mum buried Lacy, my cat, she kneeled down and said 'don't worry honey. Remember, when something dies, a new star is added to the sky'. Look up there Vegeta." She said. Vegeta did what he was told and stared upwards. "I don't count the stars, but I don't see any extras." Vegeta smiled. He knew what she was talking about now.  
"I don't think mum's dead." He looked at her again, and helped her get down from the balcony. She looked at him with her glossy green eyes, and then hugged him tightly.  
"Do you mind?" he asked.  
"Huh?" He sighed heavily.  
"I mean get off!" Kestrel let go.  
"What? I'm only hugging you!"  
"I don't like being touched!"  
"Whew, touch-ie!" Kestrel said, and stormed back inside. Placing the event that just happened in the back of his mind, he stared at the dark sky again. All the stars seemed to twinkle down on him, and a shooting star passed by. He didn't make a wish - that was what dragonballs were for. Besides, he didn't know what to wish for anyway. Stepping back slightly, he talked to ... mainly himself, but aiming it at Tika, wherever she was.  
"Well I hope you're enjoying yourself. I hope you know what we're going through to find you. You always were a bit of a pain, but I guess that's why everyone else likes you so much because you cause so much playful trouble. But this trouble isn't playful you know. It angers me that you ran off again, or if you got kidnapped. We might not see each other again, you hear?! Stupid, useless woman." He muttered, and walked back inside. He soon faced Ibex.  
"What do you want, old man?" he asked rudely and began to walk off again, but Ibex caught him.  
"Get-!"  
"You inherit your pride from your father."  
"Ok, one, you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations and two, what is it with you and my family? They're dead now!"  
"They may well be dead. Do you know why your father is dead?"  
"He died because Frieza wanted power! Frieza murdered my father!"  
"He also died because of his arrogance and his pride. Your father died at the hands of Frieza because of all those things. Don't you make the same mistake."  
"I already did, many years ago."  
"And you did not learn?"  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed Ibex aside. He walked off briskly down the echoing corridor, and then Ibex called back.  
"Once you get to Spira, go to Guadosalam."  
"Why? What good would that do?" Vegeta asked, still walking away.  
"Why don't you ask Kestrel?" Vegeta stopped, turned round, and then started to walk quickly towards Ibex.  
"You know a lot of things that I need to know! And so does Kestrel! Why are there so many secrets?"  
"They're not secrets. They are things you've never asked, so they've never been said."  
"What!"  
"For example, why does everything seem to originate from Spira, for example 'The Prayer', and why is it that Spira seems to be a place where it holds mysteries and importance?"  
"You getting too old, you don't make sense."  
"Nothing makes sense anymore. Why is there evil?"  
"Because of power."  
"Ok, take Frieza for example. Destroying planets, getting stronger, selling planets and all that. He wanted it all. He wanted to conquer the entire Universe and take control. But what about after? What about after he had achieved all that? All his tasks would have been completed, what else would there be to do? Nothing. Where's the sense in that?"  
"Where's the sense in listening to you! Where's the sense in anything at all!"  
"You're catching on."  
  
Vegeta stared at the man in bewilderment, wonder and confusion. He stepped back slowly.  
"You're mad."  
"No."  
"You're insane!"  
"Listen, and stop walking backwards!" Vegeta stopped, but stayed where he was.  
"In life, as you grow older, it doesn't make sense on why you're there, but everyone serves a purpose at life."  
"We had this discussion earlier in the cottage in the woods."  
"I know. I'm just making sure that you remember."  
"... I remember. Just don't bug me about it again." He said as he walked off, for the last time. Ibex continued to watch Vegeta.  
"You'll remember alright."  
  
The Sun rose up and it's beams shone through the windows. Everyone began to stir, and they all jumped when Goku rolled out of bed causing a great big thump.  
"Whew, what a night! I don't remember anything at all!"  
"That's because you were drunk." ChiChi said, disgusted.  
"Drunk? But I don't drink alcohol!"  
"That Ibex stuffed red wine down your throat."  
"Oh yeah I remember now ... but I don't remember anything after that ..."  
"That's because you were drunk! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"Stop yelling ChiChi, I'm beginning to get a headache."  
"Well that's your own fault. After you recovered from your pass out and drooling on poor Piccolo, you couldn't stop drinking red wine!"  
"Ok, I'm getting vague memories now, but I thought I only had to glasses!"  
"Two? HA! Two drinks too many!" Everyone chuckled, but then maids came in.  
"It's check out time in an hour!" They said together. "We will be needing the clothes you wore last night so that we can clean them, please return them to us in the laundry room in the basement." They then exited the room. ChiChi helped Goku get to his feet and they all started to get ready. Bulma looked around the room, but couldn't find Kestrel or Vegeta. She asked everyone where they were, but they had no idea. After they were dressed, Bulma said she'd take the clothes to the laundry room, in case she met her husband or her niece. After everyone had walked straight ahead down the corridor, Bulma took a right, leading her downstairs. A sign by the door said the laundry room was to the right, Imnok headquarters straight ahead, and the Royal Garden to the left. She went to the laundry room first to get rid of the clothes she held in her weak arms.  
"Excuse me, Manista and Jewral? Have any of you seen Kestrel or Vegeta?"  
"I know they were both out of their rooms last night," explained Jewral, "After Kestrel walked off, Ibex talked with Vegeta, but I don't know where they have gone since then."  
  
Bulma sighed.  
"Oh, ok. Thank you for your help."  
"That's ok, pleasure to help!" Bulma shut the door behind her, and went straight to the Royal Garden.  
  
Acres of land was completely covered in modelled bushes, ponds, and a huge fountain in the middle. Sitting there was Vegeta. Bulma sighed with relief and ran up to him.  
"Where have you been mister? I've been worried about you! And where's Kestrel?"  
"I don't have time for your whining, woman!"  
"I'm not whining! ... Look, I just want to know, that's all."  
"I stayed all night here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was thinking."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"My thought's don't concern you."  
"Yes they do."  
"You don't even know what my thoughts are!"  
"That's why I'm asking!"  
"Well maybe you don't need to know what I'm thinking."  
"Vegeta, what is up with you?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No." Vegeta stood up in frustration. He breathed heavily, but then calmed down. He looked around, and then turned to Bulma.  
"Don't you know where Kestrel is?"  
"No, that's why I asked you a minute ago."  
"Well, where would she be?"  
"What makes you think I know? You're her uncle!"  
"And you're her aunt!"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Don't worry, I think I know where she may be."  
"Oh, and the ship is set to go by the way. Please be quick." Vegeta grunted in response and gently pushed Bulma aside. He walked inside the huge mansion, leaving Bulma by the huge fountain, sighing, and worrying. What would Tika say if she knew they had lost her daughter? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she ran towards the building, trying to catch up with Vegeta. 


	16. Trouble

Yo yo yo peeps! Wow, it's been a few months! Sorry guys! But with Christmas, and then the new year, and then school, and a dance show coming up, I've been kinda busy. Sorry for the delay, but here's the new chapter. The next one should hopefully be up a lot sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ffx, dbz, or any songs, ho-kay? Good. Though I own my characters. Got that?? THEY'RE MINE!! * ahem... * here's the new chapter... ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Vegeta ran to the balcony he was at earlier on that morning. Sure enough, Kestrel was peering over the edge watching the Imnokites work in their gardens and houses.  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at? Do you want to find your mother or not?" Vegeta's low voice was heard. Kestrel turned round with sober eyes.  
"Of course I do."  
"Everyone's been waiting for you. We need to get off this planet as quick as possible so we can make good time and go to Spira!"  
"I know."  
"Then why are you just standing there? Move your legs and follow me."  
"You're so pushy."  
"Don't pout. I'll lose my patience if you start to sulk."  
"You haven't even got patience. You lost it years ago." Kestrel mumbled. Vegeta growled and looked behind him.  
"I heard that."  
"Oh well."  
"What's put you in this mood?"  
"You! I hate being ordered what to do, I like to do my own thing."  
"What's more important, finding Tika or caring about yourself?"  
"Ask yourself the same thing!" Kestrel shouted as she stormed out of the corridor, heading towards the ship.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"  
"You figure it out!"  
"Arrrrrahhh!!! KIDS!" He, too, stormed out the corridor and followed Kestrel.  
  
The capsule co-operation ship's engine started to hum loudly. Ibex was there as well, saying goodbye to everyone. Kestrel jumped in, and Vegeta met Ibex.  
"Don't forget, Guadosalam and –"  
"I know, I know! We're here for a reason blah, blah, blah, I can't be bothered to hear more crap." Ibex heartily laughed and put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.  
"You take care of yourself, m'boy." Ibex said. Vegeta grunted.  
"Come visit us again sometime."  
"Whatever, I'm outta here." Vegeta released himself from Ibex's grasp and walked into the ship. The door closed, and it whooshed into the air at great speed. Planet Imnok soon became no more but a tint dot.  
  
"Hey Kestrel, are we stopping at planet Tamual?" Bulma asked. "I need to know now before we meet the planet."  
"No, there's no need, not really."  
  
Suddenly, the capsule ship crashed into something and sent the whole gang bashing and crashing into each other.  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta asked, rubbing his head.  
"It's the Imnok barrier." Kestrel explained. "It means that once we pass this, we'll be in Tamual's field."  
"Field?"  
"Their own space."  
"Well, the thing is, how are we supposed to enter Tamual's field if this invisible barrier is stopping us?"  
"There IS a way ......... I just can't remember." Everyone fell over animé style.  
"What do you mean, you can't remember?!" Vegeta fumed. "Oh, never mind, why don't we just go outside and try to break the stupid thing?" Everyone agreed to Vegeta's idea and flew outside to break the barrier (apart from Bulma and ChiChi who can't fly). Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten flared up to Super Saiyan but nothing seemed to work.  
"Bulma! Put the ship on max speed!" Gohan called out.  
"Gotcha!" Bulma replied and pressed the button. The ship began to make low, aggressive revving noises but ......... it still didn't work. Goku just floated there and watched. He suddenly realised he was moving. The air around him seemed to have pushed him towards the barrier and ......... he went straight through. Amazed and thrilled by his discovery, he called out to his friends.  
"Hey! I know how to get passed!"  
"Shut up you stupid drunken idiot! Can't you see we're-!" Vegeta looked at Goku who was grinning goofily. Soon, everyone began to notice that Goku was in Tamual's field.  
"All you gotta do is stay still. The air will take you right through it!"  
"Wow, dad's smart when he has a hangover." Gohan said, amazed.  
'Stupid clown! Even at the simplest things he STILL manages to defeat me! AND he's got a hangover!' Vegeta thought in rage. Everyone else climbed back inside the ship apart from Goku who stayed where he was, considering he was going to be in the same place where he is right now. The ship floated in space for a while, but then started to move and eventually went through the barrier. They collected Goku and the ship flew at high speed, ready to go to Contenu after they pass Tamual.  
  
Half an hour later, Trunks and Goten were mucking around, while Bulma, Krillin, Eighteen and Yamcha were playing cards. Vegeta and Goku were sparring away in the gravity chamber. Others were just hanging around, talking, laughing or having snacks. Everything seemed to go fine, until ChiChi suddenly became a neat-freak, grabbed a mop and a bucket and started cleaning everywhere.  
"ChiChi, what are you doing?" Krillin asked.  
"I'm BORED! I don't see why I had to come anyway!"  
"We might need you that's why!"  
"Yes! You need me to do all the washing don't you? Don't you?!"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"She's on her period by the sounds of it." Bulma joked while everyone laughed. ChiChi got her wet mop out the bucket and started to clean the walls. Bulma shrieked in panic and grabbed ChiChi.  
"Don't clean that! That's where the power controls are!!!"  
"Aaaahhh!" ChiChi screamed as she was flipped over. While she flipped, the wet mop touched the controls and the ship went haywire. Goku and Vegeta came out the gravity room demanding on what was going on. Before anyone got a chance to explain, the lights started to flicker on and off and the heated suddenly cut off. The room suddenly became as cold as ice and then ... the power went completely. Kestrel ran over to the pilot seat and tried pressing the accelerator, but nothing worked.  
"Damn you, ChiChi! DAMN YOU!"  
"What did I do?" ChiChi asked, completely clueless. Bulma smacked her face.  
"WE HAVE NO POWER ANYMORE!"  
"What do you mean 'we have no power'? How are we going to get to Spira?"  
"You tell me! Thanks a lot ChiChi. We may never see Tika again!"  
"So what's going to happen now? Are we going to just float in Space for the rest of our lives??"  
"No ... because there is no power ..." The Ship began to tilt.  
"The ship should soon be ..." The ship began to slowly fall downwards, then picked up a very quick pace and started to fall dramatically.  
"Plummeting down!" 


	17. Help is on the way!

WOWZERS y'all! It's been like, almost a YEAR! smacks mouth Well anyways, tis good to be back! Good thing I remember the story lol! This has got to be one of the longest chapters…sorry! Lol! Anyways, here we go everybody!

Btw! I don't own dbx ffx or any songs. I is owning my own characters, ho-kay?

Chapter 17

The ship continued to plummet.

"We're gonna die!" Bulma screamed. "I LOVE YOU VEGETA!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back.

"Something needs to be done!" Goku yelled amongst the screams.

"You THINK!" Vegeta yelled back. "But what CAN be done huh! You tell me that!"

"I don't know!"

CRASH.

"We could ofcourse…crash land on a planet…" Goku said.

"Ow my head!" Krillin moaned. "Is this Tamual?"

"Probably." Kestrel replied. "What do you see?"

Krillin looked out of the window.

"Nothing but grass and trees."

Yamcha looked through another window, and gave a small yelp.

"What is it?" Eighteen asked.

"Some weird freaky looking monster is out there!"

Everyone scrambled to the window. Indeed, there was a monster. It looked like a massive flying bird with a long neck and black feathers.

"You don't think it's going to attack us, do you?" Trunks asked. Only Vegeta replied.

"Anything is possible."

The huge bird flew towards the ship and knocked it heavily. Everyone was sent crashing backwards. The bird knocked it again, and this time the ship started to roll backwards, crashing into a hundred trees along the way.

The ship looked wrecked and damaged. A few sparks flew from the peeping wires outside. It was completely broken, nothing was working.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CHICHI!" Bulma yelled. ChiChi was about to argue back when something started bashing on the door. The group went into hushed silence, waiting for the door to break open.

The door broke open. In the doorway stood a figure of a woman. Two other women were behind.

"Who is it?" Yamcha whispered to someone.

The figure stepped inside, the light shining from the window shone on her.

"Yuna!" Kestrel exclaimed in joy, as she ran up to her and gave her a hug. "It's such good luck that you're here!"

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked.

"I came to look for my mother, Tika."

A blonde-haired girl wearing a yellow bikini top and a mini skirt came running in.

"If you're looking for Tika, you should go to Spira!"

"That's where we were going!" Vegeta growled. "It's not our fault we crash landed here!" He gave ChiChi a threatening look.

"Well you can't get there now," Said another girl dressed in black from head to toe, "This ship is wrecked. Rikku, we need to call Cid, or Brother at least."

"Ohhh!" Moaned the blonde girl now known as Rikku. "But they get on my nerves!"

"But Rikku, these people need help."

"Veha!" Rikku breathed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Goku asked.

"She said 'fine' in Al Bhed. Al Bhed! Hey! Rikku! Why did the Al Bhed take my mother like that!"

Rikku stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly, giggling nervously.

"Well uh…heheheh…you see…umm…"

"Spira looks as if it's in trouble and your mother could help us." The girl in black said.

"E fyc kuhhy damm ran!" Rikku moaned again.

"Stop speaking in Al Bhed!" Bulma said.

"Oh Paine! You're such a…..PAIN!" Rikku screamed.

"Stop acting like a moany teenager and get Brother on." Paine said.

"I will! I will!" Rikku muttered as she left the shipwreck.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kestrel asked Yuna.

"Well, Spira's in a lot of trouble right now, we needed another place to train."

"Another planet?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes."

"Hey! Do you do martial arts?" Goku asked, interested.

"Uh, no…we use weapons instead."

ChiChi gasped.

"Girls your age shouldn't be using weapons! It's dangerous!"

"There's mor danger going on in Spira." Paine interrupted. "If Rikku doesn't get Brother here sooner Spira will be in more trouble."

"I'M GETTING THERE!" Rikku yelled from outside the ship. "BUT BROTHER ISN'T CO-OPERATING!"

"Tell him I said to come here." Yuna said. Silence for a minute…Rikku came running in.

"He agrees!" Rikku said happily.

"So, why is this 'Brother' coming here anyway?" Yamcha asked.

"He's coming to collect your ship. As soon as we get to Spira we'll be dropping it off at Djose temple. Gippal can fix it in no time!"

Suddenly, something outside started bleeping. Everyone got to their feet and went outside. A round blue sphere was making the noise. Yuna put her hand over it and started communicating. A face in the sphere appeared.

"Brother, what is it?"

"TYHKAN! Y MUD UV TYHKAN!"

"Oh no!" Rikku wailed. "He says there's danger!"

Another face appeared in the sphere, but it was covered by a mask.

"This new figure on Spira is attacking the villages and cities."

"Who is it, Shinra?" Yuna asked.

"We don't know, we've not been able to identify it. But whatever it is, it's powerful alright."

"Where's Tika!" Vegeta screamed down the sphere. "Where is she!"

"You must be Vegeta. Don't worry, your sister is safe. She's resting in the cabin at the moment."

Kestrel shoved Vegeta out of the way.

"Do you think Sin has returned?"

"Impossible. This is a far greater power than Sin."

"Well…get here soon, ok? We are in desperate need of your help!"

Brothe came back on the screen.

"Then help we shall give! Gullwings! Move out!"


	18. Vianglence

OMG…is this an…..an UPDATE? WOWIES! I only put the new one up a couple of days ago and here's another one! You lucky guys lol! Anyways, here we go!

Btw, I don't own dbz, ffx, ffx-2. I own tika and kestrel. Okies? Yay! Keep reviewing!

Chapter 18

"They should be here within the hour." Paine said.

"Do you think we trained enough?" Yuna asked, worried.

"I should imagine so. Besides, even if we hadn't they can help us."

"They who?" Rikku asked.

"She means us." Kestrel said.

"How can we help?" Videl pondered. "We don't even know what we're up against!"

"Neither do we." Paine pointed out.

"Do you know anything of this monster?"

"Not much." Yuna informed. "It's apparently invaded Guadosalam, and very powerful, hard to defeat."

"Guadosalam." Vegeta repeated. "I need to go there anyway. Ibex told me to go to the farplane."

"The farplane? You can't go there something's wrong with it. Only the Guado know how it might be restored and they've been kicked out of their home by this creature."

"Why do you need to go there anyway?" Bulma asked.

"See my parents."

"You can do that!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yes." Yuna said. "There are these small things called pyreflies. They conjure up images of the people you are thinking of who are dead."

"That's just really freaky."

At that moment, the blue sphere outside started to bleep again. Everyone rushed to it again, eager to hear the news. Brother came on the screen completely frantic.

"Fa yna ymsucd rana! Pid drana ec y bnupmas...FA'JA PAAH YDDYLGAT! Fa yna paehk yspicrat! Ramb!"

"Oh no!" Rikku yelped.

"What is it?" Goku demanded.

"They're almost here, but they've been ambushed!"

The group gasped and exclaimed.

"By what?" Paine almost shouted at Brother. "Who's attacked you?"

Shinra came on the screen.

"We don't know. We think they are allies with the creature on Spira."

"What do they look like?"

"They look like ordinary human beings, but with no skin, just muscle. Their arms and legs are extra long though, and their fingernails and incredibly sharp, you'd better watch out if you meet one."

Vegeta shoved his way to the front to speak to the Al Bhed.

"Tika! She is there! Can't she help!"

"She is fighting them as we speak."

At that very moment a huge yellow blast came from the door. An ugly red-bloodied muscled creature came flying through the doors and smack bam on the floor. It laid there, dead. Tika came running down the stairs.

"Is everyone ok?"

"E drehg so raynd ec vyemehk!" Brother breathed, and collapsed on the floor.

"Drama Queen." Tika muttered. "Hey Shinra….IS THAT VEGETA? BRO!"

"Tika what's going on!"

"We're not entirely sure. The Ishrookians planned an ambush on the Celsius."

"Why? And the Celsius is the name of the ship, right?"

"Yes. Vegeta, do you know the story of the battle when we were born?"

"Yes, only too well thanks to Ibex."

Tika smiled.

"Well anyway, they must have launched an attack on Spira for revenge. After all, The Hymn Of The Fayth, also known as "The Prayer", stopped the fight. It was originated from Spira as I'm sure you know. They've probably come here to destroy Spira, and they probably want to fight us Saiyans."

"Why? We were their allies!"

"I know, but it was our dad that stopped it. They probably want to rid the rest of us, and then go on to fight the Imnoks. I've given this theory to them a moment ago, so they're getting ready just incase. But be on your guard – these Ishrookians show no mercy. They will kill you when they get the chance. They are quite strong, even I struggled with some of them. Their leader must be powerful alright. When we pick you up, get ready for the battle of your life!"

"Roger." Vegeta said, and the screen in the sphere turned blank.

"That's not fair I didn't get to speak to her!" Kestrel wailed.

"You'll speak to her soon."

Vegeta looked around the group. People looked confused and some of them were scared.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA!" Goku screamed.

"It's weird when you get one of those, isn't it Kakarott." Vegeta smirked. Goku, not realising he was being insulted, happily grinned.

"Yeah! King Kai! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Goku!" Came a scratchy voice that appeared out of nowhere.

"King Kai, do you know what's happening on Spira?"

"Yes! I've been listening to your conversation with Tika on that CommSphere. Brilliant invention by the way, that Shinra's a real whizz kid!"

"Anyway, what's going on?"

"Tika's right; the Ishrookians have planned an attack. They sought the help from a very powerful being from another race – the Iridians. This person is the most powerful being from her race, she is much stronger than all of the Ishrookians all together, ten times over!"

"We're facing a woman!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't underestimate her. Her name is Vianglence. She has invaded the home of two famous characters in a place called Guadosalam."

"I bet LeBlanc isn't happy about that." Paine smirked. Rikku giggled.

"Sorry Goku that is all I know."

"That's no problem! You've helped a bunch!"

"Does the name Vianglence ring any bells with anyone?" Kestrel asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"We should contact Tika." Yuna said. "Tell her of what we've found out."

Just in time, a huge red airship was seen in the sky. It landed about a mile away from them, and everyone ran to the airship, ready to fight Vianglence.


	19. I'm waiting for you NEW

Hello people! Yes it's been a few weeks, but here's the LAST update! That's right folks, this is THE LAST CHAPTER. I know it's short, but that's how it is. After this chapter, it's on to writing Vegeta's Long Lost Sister Part III! W00T! Plus, please read my new fic "Together Again". Please rate this chapter and my new story!

Thank you for reading, everyone!

**Chapter 19**

He walked through the double doors and into the chamber. Once, it belonged to the leader of the Guado, and then it became the home of the LeBlanc Syndicate, who were sphere hunters. Since the arrival of the Ishrookians and one Iridian, the place has become dull and daunting.

There she sat; a throne fit for a Queen, sipping wine. The massive crack in the ceiling let the moon shine down on her beautiful radiant red hair, her pink skin glowing, her amber eyes gleaming. The man that had just entered the room was an Ishrookian; his back was slouched and his long arms brushed against the floor. His bulging eyes stared at the beauty before him; she battered her eyelids which were covered in black glittery eye shadow, and her blood-red glossy lips parted from her drinking glass. If you looked at her face, she looked no more than fifteen years old. However, she had a very womanly figure. The woman was in fact 29 years old, and the strongest fighter to have ever lived. Stronger than Frieza, stronger than Cell, stronger than Buu, stronger than Goku.

Her midnight blue dress swayed at the slight breeze that gently flowed down from the crack in the ceiling, and the gold material that lay on the dress glittered in the moonlight. She was definitely a beautiful sight, but definitely not to be messed with.

"Madam, I have some news." His voice was scratchy and low. "The ambush was a success. We now know that Tika-Marron has gone to collect other fighters. Although no-one on the ship survived, the transmitter that Dalari was holding told all of us of Tika-Marron's plan. She wishes to fight you, madam."

"It's futile." Replied the woman, who had a sexy bedroom type of voice. "Tika-Marron is no match for me, none of them are. She's confident, but her plans will not succeed." She laughed, and her grip on her drinking glass tightened until eventually it shattered into pieces. The Ishrookian also started to laugh.

"No-one can defeat the great Vianglence!"

The woman, now known as Vianglence, stood up. She looked at the Ishrookian and gave an evil, penetrating smile.

"No they can't."


End file.
